


Fly a little faster

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Visionary, Humor, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не успел Стайлз попасть в прошлое, как тут же умудрился наступить на очень важную бабочку. И теперь ему нужно придумать, как свести Дерека с Пейдж, чтобы не допустить изменений событий прошлого, пока заклинание не отправило его назад в будущее.</p><p>Ничего сложного, правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly a little faster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fly a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



> Самый мой большой перевод, ура, не прошло и... хотя, подождите-ка, прошло хD  
> ляпы не мои, перекладываю ответственность за них на автора, хотя где возможно было - я текст ~~исказила~~ поправила. А вот ошибки, опечатки и англицизмы - это мое, да xDD  
>  сноски прямо в тексте, потому что так мне показалось удобнее, а теги more здесь не работают :C
> 
> пламенная благодарность моей героической бете потерпевший-забор! ♥ если бы не она, этот текст вообще никогда не увидел бы свет)))  
> оформление: Шо-тян ♥ чувак, ты демон, серьезно. такую шикарную обложку мне забабахать *-*
> 
> Перевод, как всегда, безобразно вольный, но будем считать, что я делала его для себя, жалобы не принимаются :D

\- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, - скептически произнес Стайлз, прислоняясь спиной к стене, – что это не самый умный наш поступок.

Лидия с Корой наградили его идентичными взглядами, ясно сообщающими, как сильно они ценят его мнение. Стайлз презрительно сузил глаза и показал им средний палец.

\- Я единственный, кто слегка возбудился от этих пренебрежительных взглядов? – спросил он.

\- Горячо получилось, - согласился Айзек. 

\- Вы вообще-то о моей _сестре_ говорите, - вмешался Дерек, без особых успехов пытаясь одновременно прожечь взглядом обоих.

Эллисон болезненно пихнула Айзека в бок, и он виновато опустил голову. Скотт резко отшатнулся к Стайлзу, и тот ободряюще коснулся его локтя. С любовным треугольником Скотт справлялся, откровенно говоря, не очень.

\- Меня тоже проняло, - заметил Питер с дивана.

Кора согнулась, изображая приступ тошноты. Стайлз посмотрел на нее с сочувствием: Питер вел себя как мудак независимо от ситуации.

\- Может, займемся уже делом? – недовольно окликнул их Дерек. – Чем скорее мы закончим, тем скорее вы отмоете мой пол и вернете мебель на место. 

Стайлз бросил на него пренебрежительный взгляд.

\- Диван и журнальный столик. Думаю, мы, люди, сможем взять на себя _тяжелую_ работу, если вам, оборотням, так нужно пойти порезвиться в свете полной луны.

\- Сегодня новолуние, балбес, - фыркнула Лидия, не отрываясь от вычерчивания на полу знаков для будущего заклинания.

\- Лидия Мартин говорит о моей заднице*, - сообщил Стайлз Скотту, картинно падая в обморок. 

_*сноска:_ dumbass – (англ) балбес, тупица. Дословно: dumb – тупой, ass – задница.

Вот теперь Лидия действительно ухмыльнулась. А тот факт, что после этого Стайлз не упал в обморок по-настоящему, отлично демонстрировал его прогресс. Лидия Мартин долгие годы оставалась его идеалом. За последние жуткие месяцы Стайлз увидел достаточно ее несовершенств, и, наверное, именно это сделало их хорошими друзьями и положило конец его всепоглощающей страсти.

У Стайлза никогда не получалось продолжать сходить с ума по людям, с которыми он стал друзьями.

\- Итак, это заклинание позволит нам предвидеть, какая именно напасть ожидает нас в будущем, правильно? – уточнила Эллисон.

\- Надеюсь, что да, - произнесла Кора. – Мама использовала его пару раз. Когда круг будет начертан, а необходимые элементы разложены, заклинание использует нашу внутреннюю энергию и, таким образом, поможет нам заглянуть в будущее. Дюкалион всегда на десять шагов впереди, а, значит, нам нужно попытаться увидеть одиннадцатый. Это лучшее, что мы можем сделать.

\- И именно поэтому вдоль линии круга написаны наши имена, - добавила Лидия. – Чтобы заклинанию было понятно, чью энергию использовать, а чью – нет, - она бросила на Питера выразительный взгляд. Так вышло, что его участвовать не пригласили. Поразительно единогласное было решение. – Поэтому _кое-кому_ нужно написать свое настоящее имя.

Скотт начал ржать. Стайлз попытался прожечь Лидию взглядом, но та продолжала заниматься кругом и не смотрела в его сторону. И все же обращалась она, без всяких сомнений, именно к нему. 

\- Блин, ладно, - Стайлз закатал рукава и приблизился. – Все равно никто из вас не сможет его произнести.

Айзек отвлекся от перебирания лавровых листов, необходимых для ритуала.

\- Откуда вообще взялся ник «Стайлз»?

Скотт – единственный из присутствующих, осведомленный в вопросе – мог рассказать эту историю далеко не в лестном ключе.

\- Так зовут моего кузена, - объяснил Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нейтрально. – Он приезжал к нам ненадолго после смерти моей матери.

\- Стайлз ему буквально поклонялся! - выпалил Скотт.

Стайлз метнул в его сторону убийственный взгляд. Все в комнате выглядели заинтересованными. Кроме, что любопытно, Дерека. Тот смотрел на Стайлза почти с грустью.

О. Конечно. Стайлз должен был сообразить. У Дерека погибла вся семья. Вполне возможно, что у него тоже был родственник, которого он обожал. И он тоже потерял свою маму. Стайлз решил побыстрее закончить с рассказом, не желая лишний раз ранить чувства Дерека. У всех должен быть лимит страданий, уготованных им судьбой, и у Дерека он уже и без того превышен. Их, конечно, нельзя было назвать _друзьями_ , но Стайлз, по неясной пока причине, в последнее время испытывал к Дереку Хейлу гораздо больше сочувствия. 

\- Он был потрясающий, - сказал Стайлз. – Говорил со мной как со взрослым. Так что когда он уехал, я решил, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы взять себе его имя.

\- То есть, даже _ты_ не знаешь, что это значит, - уточнила Эллисон.

\- Конечно, я знаю, - тут же заспорил Стайлз. – Это значит, что у меня есть стиль, - он разгладил надпись на груди - _НАУКА: она работает, засранцы!_ \- и гневно нахмурился, будто футболка предала его в лучших чувствах.

\- Займись чем-нибудь полезным. Например, помоги Айзеку перебрать травы, - скомандовала Лидия, не отвлекаясь от диаграммы, над которой колдовала вместе с Корой. Скотт ухмыльнулся. - Тебя это тоже касается, Макколл.

Стайлз покорно подошел к столу. Скотт встал рядом и начал отсчитывать ягоды можжевельника, кидая их в стакан и сосредоточенно хмуря брови. Стайлз решил оставить Айзека с его листьями и посмотрел на охапку роз, у которых требовалось срезать шипы.  
Решив, что немного свободного пространства не помешает, Стайлз подхватил цветы и отошел к раковине. Он взял серебряный ножик, который, видимо, был обязателен для ритуала (Стайлз долго смеялся, потому что, смотрите-ка, серебро все-таки не просто так появилось в мифах об оборотнях) и начал очищать стебли от шипов.

А потом нож соскользнул.

\- Твою ж ма--, - Стайлз проглотил окончание ругательства. В частности потому, что Питер в последнее время пристрастился дразнить Скотта этим конкретным выражением. 

_О да, именно так,_ \- обожал отвечать Питер. – _Твою маму, если быть точнее, Скотти. Несколько раз, и в самых разных позах—_

Секунду спустя (потому что - _оборотни_ ) Стайлза дернули за раненую руку, чтобы взглянуть, что случилось.

Стайлз ожидал увидеть Скотта и испуганно отшатнулся, когда оказался лицом к лицу с хмурым и мрачно сосредоточенным Дереком. Он врезался спиной в стол, и болеть теперь стало еще и там.

\- У меня будет синяк, - простонал Стайлз.

\- А ты не дергайся, и не будет, - отрезал Дерек, сжимая его запястье и подтаскивая к раковине. – У тебя кровотечение. Сильное.

Стайлз издал сдавленный звук и отвернулся.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты разжал пальцы, - потребовал Дерек.

Стайлз повернулся обратно, чтобы злобно зыркнуть на него за идиотское предложение – ему было слишком больно, чтобы разжать ладонь - но зацепился взглядом за вид собственной крови и… да. Да уж. Когда там все началось? Когда Стайлз загорелся идеей поискать тело Лоры? Очень глупая была затея. Он поморщился, глядя на собственную руку, какую-то маленькую и жалкую в огромной ладони Дерека, будто это могло заставить кровь исчезнуть.

Дерек закатил глаза с фирменным выражением лица Хейлов, и по его руке побежали черные венки. Боль пропала практически моментально, и Стайлз сумел раскрыть ладонь и оценить нанесенный урон.

Чего Стайлз никак не ожидал, так это того, что на этот раз отшатнется Дерек.

\- Только не говори мне, что боишься вида крови, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Это же так банально.

\- Я не боюсь вида крови, - тут же произнес Дерек, снова взял Стайлза за руку и сунул ее под холодную воду.

Стайлз вскрикнул. Он попытался вырваться из железной хватки Дерека и обиженно поджал губы, когда у него это предсказуемо не получилось.

\- Это ты, - выдохнул Дерек. 

Смысла во фразе не было вообще.

\- Эм, точно. Это я. Стайлз Стилински, - Стайлз неуверенно склонил голову набок. – Слушай, тебя в драках в последнее время по голове не били?

\- Твой лучший друг уронил меня со второго этажа, - ответил Дерек и потряс головой. – Нет. В смысле. Черт.

\- Ладно, - ровно проговорил Стайлз. – Когда альфа-оборотень начинает выражаться, мне уже можно начинать паниковать, так?

\- Кора, напомни, что может произойти, если заклинание сработает неправильно? – Дерек выпустил запястье Стайлза, только чтобы опустить ладонь ему на спину и развернуть в сторону двери, довольно однозначно подталкивая к выходу. 

\- В книге перечисляется несколько возможных побочных эффектов. В общем-то, стандартный набор, - Кора пожала плечами. – Лишение внутренностей. Сдирание кожи. Венерические болезни. Перемещение во времени. Кастрация—

Стайлз дернулся, чтобы безуспешно попытаться стукнуть Дерека, который в ответ просто взял его за плечи и без усилий развернул обратно.

\- Ты. Выметаешься отсюда, - скомандовал Дерек. – Сейчас же. Кыш из лофта.

\- _Чего?_ – Стайлз понятия не имел, что происходит, но это не мешало ему спорить. 

– Что значит, я должен выметаться? Только я? А остальные?

Скотт на заднем фоне начал негромко возмущаться.

Дерек положил ладонь Стайлзу на шею и притянул его ближе, рыча ему прямо в ухо:

\- Либо ты сейчас же убираешься сам, либо я тебе помогу.

\- Я тебя не боюсь, - произнес Стайлз, стараясь скрыть дрожь.

\- Да ладно? – с сомнением протянула Лидия, все еще склонившаяся над полом. – Правда что ли? – в ее голосе было слышно искреннее удивление.

\- Существует много слов, позволяющих описать мои чувства к Дереку Хейлу, и страх к ним не относится, - надменно произнес Стайлз. – Хотя ужас, возможно, одно из них. А паника, к примеру, другое, - он покосился на Дерека, который, на долю секунды, снова стал выглядеть грустным. Стайлз нахмурился, и Дерек крепче сжал его плечи, совсем не вежливо толкая в сторону выхода.

\- О господи, отпусти уже меня, придурок, я умею ходить! - Стайлз отошел от Дерека, наградил его подозрительным взглядом, но все-таки поплелся к выходу. Уже у дверей он повернулся к Скотту. – Ты со мной?

Скотт тоскливо посмотрел туда, где Эллисон помогала Айзеку с цветами, и скривился.

\- Я думаю, мне лучше остаться, старик.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Ну и ладно. Позвоните мне, неудачники, когда мистер Хорошие манеры справится со своей истерикой, и расскажите, как сработало заклинание.

\- Первым делом, - равнодушно произнесла Кора. 

Стайлз еще раз неодобрительно посмотрел на друзей — позволяют же долбаному альфе вести себя как урод по отношению к нему - но получил лишь по извиняющемуся взгляду от каждого.

\- Иди домой, Стайлз, - рыкнул Дерек, сверкая красными радужками.

\- Надеюсь, вы все подхватите герпес, - пожелал Стайлз, хлопнув напоследок дверью лофта. Он услышал, как Лидия спросила Дерека, что за долбаный концерт тот устроил, и ему стало немного легче.

Стайлз бормотал проклятия всю дорогу вниз по лестнице и пока шел через парковку к джипу. Он злобно зыркнул на рюкзак Скотта, оставленный тем на пассажирском сидении.

\- Твоему хозяину придется просить кого-то другого подвезти его до дома, - заявил он рюкзаку. 

Сумочка Лидии тоже осталась в машине. Стайлз мог бы подняться три пролета наверх, но в нем все еще кипели гнев и обида, так что он только в раздражении ударил ладонью по рулю.

Раненая рука ныла, и Стайлз перевел сердитый взгляд на нее. 

\- Это вообще-то твоя вина, - сообщил он руке. Прежде чем сообразить, что разговаривает сам с собой. – Вот же _зараза_.

Подниматься обратно и выглядеть как идиот смысла не было. Наверняка все дело в порезе, и Дерек просто вспомнил кровь Бойда на своих руках.

\- Тупые оборотни с посттравматическим синдромом, - пробормотал Стайлз, заводя двигатель.

Ему оставалось каких-то несколько минут езды до дома, когда рука снова дала о себе знать. Он перехватил руль поудобнее и продолжил ехать, однако болезненные спазмы в руке становились сильнее.

\- Серьезно? – Он осторожно съехал на обочину и разжал пальцы.

Рана странно пульсировала. А еще из нее будто струился свет.

\- Это… точно плохо, - произнес Стайлз и на автомате потянулся за телефоном.

Но не успел. В одно мгновение из раны вырвался поток света и ударил Стайлза в грудь, как молния. Стайлз успел только вцепиться в ручку на двери, но это не помогло.

Все вокруг окутала темнота, и это было последнее, что он помнил.

Для Стайлза Стилински не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы проснуться неизвестно где, неизвестно как, и без малейшего намека на комфорт.

Он сделал несколько коротких вдохов и сумел наконец распознать жесткий ворс под щекой. Агх. Неужели отец действительно позволил ему заснуть на диване?

\- Ты хуже всех, - сообщил Стайлз пропадавшему где-то отцу и попробовал сесть. В висках тут же застучало болью, и он низко застонал.

И затем Стайлз вспомнил, что потерял сознание в джипе, после того как долбаный Дерек Хейл вышвырнул его из своего долбаного лофта.

Вот только Стайлз был не в джипе. Если бы отец нашел его в бессознательном состоянии в машине, Стайлз был бы либо в больнице, либо в камере, либо в собственной кровати. Не то чтобы какой бы то ни было из вариантов был в новинку. Шериф Стилински умел по-настоящему сердиться.

Стайлз недоуменно потер затылок и решил остановиться на самом вероятном варианте. Что он просидел допоздна, слушая, как Лидия рассуждает об этом дурацком заклинании, и вырубился, не дойдя до собственной комнаты, а все остальное ему просто приснилось. Звучало вполне правдоподобно. Заклинание ему в любом случае показалось неудачной затеей. И у Дерека «Я мудак» Хейла не было ни единой логичной причины выставлять его из лофта. 

Логика во сне. Ага, как же.

Придя к такому выводу, Стайлз позволил себе сесть, но на этот раз гораздо осторожнее. Немного плавности в движениях ему сейчас определенно не помешало бы. Виски прострелило тупой болью. Стайлз собирался выпить стакан воды, неторопливо принять душ и побаловать себя плотным завтраком (если, конечно, индейка не столь опасна для употребления, как пару дней назад утверждал отец), когда его взгляд упал на часы.  
Без четверти девять. На электронных часах, помимо времени, высвечивались дата и температура. Стайлз успел заметить слово «понедельник», и этого было достаточно, чтобы начать паниковать.

\- Черт, - выругался он. А затем повторил еще несколько раз, на всякий случай. 

Он проспал школу. _Отлично_. Времени на душ теперь точно не было. Он понюхал подмышки, скривился и решил, что, если он будет держаться Лидии с подветренной стороны, то и так сойдет. А душ он может принять и в раздевалке, всего то нужно продержаться до третьего урока и не позволять никому обнюхивать его. И все будет нормально.

Времени подниматься в комнату уже тоже не оставалось. Стайлз пропустил достаточно занятий, так что прогул ему аукнется гораздо сильнее, чем забытый учебник. До обеда он продержится на содержимом своего школьного шкафчика, а там что-нибудь решит. Ничто не было способно сравниться с яростью мистера Асертона, когда Стайлз опоздывал на математику.

Ключей на привычном месте, а именно в чаше на комоде, не оказалось. Стайлз уже было собирался смириться с невозможностью успеть на математику, когда заметил их на гвоздике на противоположной стене, куда их раньше всегда вешала мама. Что-то болезненно сжалось внутри, и Стайлз торопливо сорвал ключи и выскочил за дверь.

\- Пока, пап! – по привычке крикнул Стайлз.

Он захлопнул за собой дверь, запер замок, обернулся к джипу – и замер.

Куда, черт возьми, подевался его джип? Вот блин. Вот же блин. Отец его убьет. Когда он отдавал Стайлзу джип, то взял с сына обещание, что тот будет заботиться о машине. Мама всегда хотела, чтобы у Стайлза был джип. В нем ее малыш будет в безопасности на дороге, говорила она, в отличие от отпрыска Уитморров, который наверняка будет гонять на каком-нибудь спорткаре.

У Стайлза начало щипать в носу, но он сглотнул, привычно подавляя эмоциональный порыв. Если джип не был припаркован у дома, он мог быть в гараже. И если так, то он, скорее всего, поврежден, а значит Стайлза все еще ждали проблемы с отцом. Черт. Впрочем, это будет потом, а сейчас Стайлз опаздывал в школу. Он забежал в гараж, открыл дверь и облегченно выдохнул. 

Пару минут спустя Стайлз мчался по дороге, а его детка буквально пела, как будто это была компенсация ему за то, что все остальное сегодняшним утром шло совершенно и абсолютно неправильно. Странно, но джип внутри выглядел даже чище, чем обычно. Может, отец в тайне от него сгонял машину в сервис? Это объяснило бы, почему ключи висели не на своем месте, а джип стоял в гараже.

Стайлз подъехал к школе и заметил, что на парковке было подозрительно много свободных мест. Он попытался вспомнить, не забыл ли он о какой-нибудь запланированной школьной поездке, но ученики мощным потоком вливались в главный вход, так что Стайлз выпрыгнул из джипа, запер его и тоже поспешил внутрь. У него была максимум пара минут, чтобы взять из шкафчика вещи и добежать до класса. Стайлз даже верил, что успеет, но когда он подошел к своему шкафчику его ждал сюрприз. Незначительный такой. Подумаешь, замок именно сегодня решил перестать работать.

\- За что это моя жизнь? – застонал Стайлз и подергал замок. Почему, когда эти долбанные оборотни действительно нужны, их вечно нет, а? Он еще раз попробовал набрать код, в надежде, что просто перепутал цифру, но ничего не произошло. – Замок, я тебя ненавижу.

\- Уверена, что он тебя тоже.

Стайлз вскрикнул от неожиданности и резко обернулся, а заметив, кто с ним заговорил, изо всех сил постарался придать себе невозмутимый вид.

Перед ним стояла девушка. Что странно. Незнакомцы со Стайлзом обычно предпочитали не разговаривать. Разве что он их так достал, что они больше не могли молчать. К тому же она была симпатичная: слегка вьющиеся волосы до плеч, теплые темно-карие глаза и ярко-красная помада, которая напомнила ему об Эрике. На девушке был надет свободный замшевый пиджак, белая рубашка, черные брюки, которые ей _очень_ шли, а в руке она держала миленькую сумочку голубого цвета. Как только Лидия увидит ее (девушку, не сумку), то удочерит в ту же секунду. Ну, или возненавидит.

Стайлз безуспешно попытался выдавить хоть что-нибудь членораздельное, но это лишь заставило девушку ухмыльнуться.

\- Поссорился с замком? – спросила она, пристально разглядывая Стайлза, будто оценивая его внешность. 

Стайлз постарался не пялиться в ответ. Теперь ему показалось, что он ее уже где-то видел. Скорее всего, натыкался на нее раньше в школе.

\- Я уверен, что он мне изменяет, - выплюнул Стайлз. Во всяком случае, его искрометный юмор был как всегда на высоте, даже если тело отказывалось полностью подчиняться. – Зная эту школу, наверняка с каким-нибудь чемпионом лакросса. 

\- Не желаю ничего слышать о спорте, - открестилась девушка и задумчиво посмотрела на шкафчик Стайлза. – Мой дядя раньше был звездой баскетбола, и он _до сих пор_ обожает трепаться об этом.

Она снова вздохнула и затем, с неожиданной быстротой, ударила локтем по дверце шкафчика.

Дверца со скрипом отошла. Девчонка ухмыльнулась, а Стайлз побледнел.

Внутри все было розовым. И в _блестках_. 

Он убьет Скотта.

\- Мой лучший друг и его чувство юмора, - со стоном произнес Стайлз и вытащил наименее отвратительно выглядящие ручку, тетрадь, а, подумав, и расписание, потому что не доверял памяти в своем сегодняшнем состоянии. – Спасибо за помощь.

\- Не за что, - кивнула девушка и развернулась, устремляясь дальше по коридору. Стайлз, возможно, посмотрел на ее задницу. Одним глазком.

Он повернулся обратно к своему розовому, покрытому блестками шкафчику, и захлопнул дверь. Замок теперь не работал, но, серьезно, какой маньяк захочет красть что бы то ни было из этого сверкающего ада?

Стайлз предался было размышлениям о своей тяжкой судьбе, но затем вспомнил: _математика._

В класс он залетел под аккомпанемент звонка.

Из-за мольбертов на него растерянно посмотрели двадцать четыре пары глаз.

\- Это не класс математики, - растерянно выдал Стайлз.

\- Да неужели, - сухо изрек учитель изобразительного искусства.

\- Извините! – пробормотал Стайлз, осторожно закрывая за собой дверь, и, нахмурившись, привалился к стене. 

Математику перевели в другой кабинет? Он развернул расписание, чтобы проверить. Математика, правильно. Асертон, ага. Аудитория 212. 

Упс. Да ему же в другой конец школы. По крайней мере, Скотт соблаговолил положить ему новое расписание, когда портил шкафчик. Некоторые другие уроки тоже поменяли свое место в расписании, но по средам Стайлз по-прежнему заканчивал на час раньше, так что он не собирался жаловаться.

Ну. Во всяком случае, не вслух.

Он уже без сомнения опоздал, но все равно дошел до нужной аудитории, постучал и открыл дверь.

И это снова не было похоже на его класс по математике. Потому что в нем не было Лидии. Хотя в дальнем конце кабинета стояла пара пустых парт. Стайлз замер на пороге, допустив тем самым стратегическую ошибку. Учитель дернула его за воротник рубашки, затащила в класс и точным движением с пинка захлопнула дверь. Она ловко выхватила из его рук листок и вздохнула, изучая расписание.

\- Когда уже администрация начнет предупреждать меня о новых учениках? – вопросила она и легонько подтолкнула Стайлза в спину. – Марш за парту, садись и не высовывайся, новенький, - велела она, возвращая ему расписание.

Стайлз попытался было спорить, но учитель бросила на него тяжелый взгляд, так что он покорно дошел до свободной парты и плюхнулся на стул. И внимательно посмотрел на учителя. Он, разумеется, не был лично знаком со всем преподавательским составом, так что ничего удивительного, что он ее не узнавал, но не заметить такую даму в школе он точно не мог: одевалась она несколько необычно - в серый брючный костюм с очень завышенной талией.

Остролицый парень за соседней партой наклонился к нему, презрительно скривив губы.

\- Тебе лучше не вякать лишний раз, новичок, - прошипел он. – Чем быстрее я свалю с этого урока, тем лучше. Если из-за тебя нас задержат, ты пожалеешь. Понял?

Стайлз поднял брови.

\- Понял, - шепнул он в ответ, хмурясь.

Господи, это был очень странный класс. Он точно оказался не в том месте, а значит обязательно убьет Скотта. Всенепременно. Стайлз как раз знал место в лесу, где аконит давно цвел буйным цветом.

Он настороженно посмотрел на доску. Если попытаться свалить, то его наверняка отправят к директору, так что лучше помалкивать. Тем более, если все задания такие простые, как те, что на доске, то у Стайлза в этом классе были совсем неплохие шансы. Он проходил эти темы в прошлом году.

Учитель продиктовала им несколько задач, и Стайлзу пришлось открыть тетрадь.

\- Милая тетрадка, - заржал парень рядом с ним. Вот же урод. Стайлз был _благодарен_ , что раньше ни разу не сталкивался с этим козлом. У Стайлза наверняка был какой-то фильтр против тупизны. Вот у Скотта, например, был всего один фильтр - «Эллисон». Он блокировал из его восприятия все, что к Эллисон не относилось.

Стайлз опустил взгляд на свою тетрадь: она была розовая, а в уголке каждой страницы красовалось по крохотному единорогу, окруженному сердечками.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Эй, Аляска! Я напоминаю, что во время контрольной нужно _молчать_ , - рявкнула учитель. 

Остролицый парень побледнел и втянул голову в плечи.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся было, довольный, что удалось насолить этому уроду, когда сердце внезапно пропустило удар. На секунду.

Потому что он вспомнил.

Девушка, которая открыла для него шкафчик, подозрительно сильная, как оборотень. Она сразу показалась ему смутно знакомой, особенно ее карие глаза, которые смотрели на него…

Стайлз вздрогнул и поднял испуганный взгляд.

Да, девушка выглядела знакомо. Он ее уже видел.

Точнее, половину ее тела. Эти глаза смотрели на него из могилы, которую Дерек Хейл выкопал рядом с гнилым остовом своего сгоревшего дома.

 _Лора Хейл_. Ходила по школе. _Живая._

В голове Стайлза заметались сразу несколько мыслей: гениальных, неприятных, сбивающих с толку. Мама купила ему джип, чтобы он мог ездить на нем, когда вырастет. Отец хранил его в гараже, пока Стайлз не сдал на права. Ключи висели на этом крючке, пока Стайлз не вырос и не забрал их оттуда. Странная мода в одежде.

Заклинание вызывало неприятные побочные эффекты, если было выполнено неправильно.  
Лишение внутренностей. Сдирание кожи. Венерические заболевания.

_Перемещения во времени._

Поскольку Стайлз так и не овладел навыками, необходимыми для жизни в приличном обществе, он панически схватил себя за промежность, чтобы проверить, всё ли на месте. Потому что следующей в списке побочных эффектов Кора назвала кастрацию, но Стайлз Младший, кажется, был в полном порядке.

Сидящий рядом остролицый начал звать на помощь, и до Стайлза дошло, что он трогал себя. В публичном месте.

В _прошлом._

Долбанные оборотни и ведро с аконитом. Стены куда-то поплыли, учитель произносила его имя и пыталась позвать на помощь, но Стайлз постепенно терял связь с реальностью. Сердце глухо стучало в груди, а в мозгу вертелась одна единственная мысль.

Бежать. Бежать. _Бежать._

Стайлз с трудом поднялся на ноги, прошел мимо учителя, и его стошнило в стоящую у дверей мусорку. Учитель, кажется, кричала что-то за его спиной, велела кому-то довести его до медсестры, но Стайлз не слушал. На трясущихся ногах он вышел в коридор и начал бежать, пока никто не успел остановить его.

Стайлз старался убежать как можно дальше, но легкие уже горели, так что он спустился на два лестничных пролета и устремился туда, где, как ему казалось, хотя бы на некоторое время он будет в безопасности. Даже если сейчас у кого-нибудь была физкультура, они занимались либо в спортзале, либо на стадионе, поэтому Стайлз ввалился в раздевалку и дрожа всем телом без сил опустился на пол.

Матерь божья. Стайлз попал в прошлое. Но насколько далеко в прошлое? Это прошлое, в котором Лора была жива, а когда Стайлз видел ее в последний раз, она была _разорвана пополам._ Замечательная Лора с ее фееричным ударом локтем, заразительной улыбкой и потрясающим грудным смехом, которую Стайлз увидел _живой._

Он смутно слышал пугающие звуки, всхлипы и дыхание с присвистом, которые исходили из его собственного горла, но будто наблюдал все со стороны. Пальцы цеплялись за плиточный пол, тело, слушаясь приказов мозга, выгибалось, изо всех сил пытаясь втянуть в себя немного воздуха.

У него не получалось вдохнуть. Не получалось. В груди будто совсем не осталось места, вдохнуть не получалось, и он умирал.

В _прошлом._

Мысли в голове замкнулись, образуя петлю, но в этом и заключалась особенность его панических атак: плохие мысли вращались по кругу, повторялись раз за разом, звучали все громче и громче, пока грохот пульса не концентрировался где-то за глазными яблоками, и Стайлз не начинал терять сознание. Затекшие ноги сковало судорогой, и все тело охватил жар.

Глаза жгло, скорее всего от слез, и Стайлз уже смирился, что больше никогда не почувствует вкуса простого глотка воздуха, когда чьи-то руки потянули его вверх.  
Кто-то обнял его, прижал к себе и стал растирать теплыми ладонями грудь.

\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, - произнес голос у него над ухом. Мужской. Стайлз его не узнал, но услышал в нем _что-то_ , за что ему удалось уцепиться, сконцентрироваться и слушать. – Просто доверься мне и расслабься, хорошо?

Стайлз _пытался_. Правда пытался. Но мысли никуда не девались, вязкие и тяжелые. Он умрет в прошлом, и его отец никогда не узнает, куда он исчез. Никогда не свяжет неопознанный труп десятилетней давности с собственным пропавшим сыном.

\- Ну же. Как тебя зовут? – спросил голос.

\- Стайлз, - выдавил Стайлз.

\- Что такое стайлз? 

Стайлз издал слабый смешок.

\- На счет пять тебе нужно будет вдохнуть. Глубоко. Я почувствую, если ты не вдохнешь. На счет пять, хорошо? Один, два, три, четыре, пять—

Кто бы ни помогал ему сейчас, раньше имел дело с панической атакой, потому что спустя несколько минут, Стайлз уже меньше напоминал невнятную массу на полу. Парень помог ему добраться до скамейки.

\- Извини, - с отдышкой произнес Стайлз. – Извини, я просто. У тебя когда-нибудь появлялось ощущение, будто пол внезапно уходит из-под ног? Когда все вокруг оказывается не тем, что ты думал?

Он посмотрел на парня, который помог ему успокоиться, и теперь, когда мир прекратил вращение, у Стайлза появилась возможность разглядеть его. По неким странным причинам тот очень сильно напомнил ему Скотта. Короткие темные волосы, глаза неясного цвета, то ли карие, то ли зеленые, серая майка, черные штаны и найки на ногах. На майку была наброшена зеленая рубашка в клеточку.

Что ж, клеточке Стайлз мог доверять.

\- Да уж, - неловко улыбнулся парень и растерянно потер рукой шею. – Можно и так сказать.

\- Ладно. Что ж. Спасибо, что спас. Теперь я в порядке, - Стайлз поднялся, чтобы уйти, но парень улыбнулся ему, тепло и осторожно, так что на секунду Стайлз забыл, почему он собирался уходить. Этому парню невероятно шла такая улыбка.

\- Давай прогуляем, - предложил тот. – Уже нет смысла возвращаться на урок, с которого ты сбежал. А вот свежий воздух пойдет тебе на пользу, - он кивнул в сторону двери, которая вела на улицу, к трибунам на стадионе.

Что ж, отсюда Стайлз мог сбежать с такой же легкостью, что и из школы. Так что он кивнул.

\- Классно, - произнес парень и снова улыбнулся.

Они вышли наружу и больше почти не разговаривали. Парень плюхнулся на сидение и, прикрыв глаза от солнца, стал молча наблюдать за игроками на поле. Стайлз обычно предпочел бы заполнить пространство болтовней, но сейчас ему нравилась установившаяся тишина.

Он лениво размышлял о побеге, и о том, куда ему пойти (к Дитону. Алан Дитон мог быть в городе), когда парень снова начал говорить.

\- Ты предпочитаешь лакросс, да?

\- Типа того, - ответил Стайлз. – Я даже играл один раз.

\- В своей прошлой школе?

Стайлз издал невнятный звук, потому что «да» или «нет» оказалось бы ложью, а он в последнее время уже привык врать _без_ вранья. Чертовы оборотни и их чертовы способности детектора лжи. 

\- Я почти все время проторчал на скамейке запасных, - сказал он, кивая на скамью перед трибунами, которая была очень похожа на ту, на которой Стайлз провел не одну игру.

\- Мне больше нравится баскетбол, - поделился парень.

\- Предпочитаешь большие шары, да? – хмыкнул Стайлз.

Тот в ответ громко рассмеялся.

\- Что-то типа того, да, - он пожал плечами. – Лакросс у нас появился всего пару лет назад, но я сомневаюсь, что он наберет популярность.

Стайлз постарался сдержать ухмылку.

\- Возможно, ты будешь удивлен.

\- Возможно, - не стал спорить парень.

Над полем раздался свист, и тренер отправил всех на заключительную часть тренировки. Стайлзу бы самое время слинять, но парень наклонился и выхватил у него расписание (краденное, матерь божья). Стайлз даже не осознавал, что все это время сжимал его в руках.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулся парень. – У нас обоих экономика. Это круто, я тебе все покажу. – У Стайлза на лице видимо отразилось его непонимание, потому что парень уточил: - Ты же новенький, да?

\- Да, - ответил Стайлз, потому что происходящее было уж точно в новинку. Перемещение во времени. Вот же ж. – Точно.

\- Хорошо, - произнес парень и кивнул в сторону школы. – Я покажу короткий путь.

\- Круто, - криво улыбнулся Стайлз.

Кем бы ни был этот парень, в школе он был популярен: пока они шли по коридору, несколько парней кивнули ему в знак приветствия. Как и несколько девчонок. Он каждый раз кивал в ответ, без особых помех двигаясь в толпе, потому что люди расходились, чтобы дать ему пройти. Да, он точно был популярен.

\- Занятие ведет тренер Эпплбай, - объяснил парень, когда они подошли к аудитории 104, класса, в котором у Стайлза всегда была экономика. Похоже, некоторые вещи никогда не менялись. – Он тренер по баскетболу. Играл когда-нибудь?

В дверях появился круглолицый мужчина с широченной улыбкой на лице и посмотрел на них обоих.

\- Я всегда рад молодым талантам, - заявил он, разглядывая Стайлза. – Ростом он почти как ты, Чемп.

Парень, Чемп, слегка покраснел.

\- Тренер, познакомьтесь, это Стайлз. Он новенький.

\- Что это за слово такое, Стайлз? – спросил тренер. Чемп тоже посмотрел на него странно, будто ждал пояснений, на что Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Мое настоящее имя не поддается произношению. Оно польское. В нем есть звук «сч», - объяснил Стайлз. – Стайлз – это сокращение от Стилински, - как только фраза сорвалась с языка, он тут же понял свою ошибку. 

Бикон-хиллс занимал немало места, но по населению городок был небольшим. И вся карьера его отца в правоохранительных органах имела место именно здесь.

Что ж, может быть, никто не заметил совпадения.

\- Как помощник шерифа, - произнес тренер Эпплбай. Черт.

\- Да, - согласился Стайлз и застыл. 

Потому что быть этого не могло. Однако, Стайлз в свое время читал всевозможные теории на тему. Когда ему было одиннадцать и он мечтал стать астронавтом, Стайлз всерьез увлекался научной фантастикой. И перемещение во времени, теоретически, уже произошло. События прошлого были неизменны. Изменить можно было только будущее.  
Если Стайлз оказался в прошлом, значит это фиксированное событие. Оно уже произошло, по сути еще до того, как ошибочно выполненное заклинание (серьезно, других теорий у Стайлза не было) отослало его сюда.

\- В точности как помощник шерифа, - закончил Стайлз практически на автопилоте.

Он позаимствовал свое имя у классного старшего кузена. Который приехал, пожил у них несколько дней, и они больше никогда его не видели.

Кузен, которого звали Стайлз.

\- Он мой дядя, - закончил Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

Потому что господи боже мой. Он действительно оказался в прошлом. Ему было суждено здесь оказаться. Потому что это уже происходило в прошлом, а сейчас это происходило с ним, и ему срочно нужно было успокоиться, пока не началась еще одна паническая атака.

Океюшки.

\- Круто, - сказал Чемп. – Ладно. Мы можем сидеть за одной партой. У тебя же пока нет учебника.

Парта, которую выбрал Чемп, находилась в середине класса. Стайлзу тоже всегда нравилось это место. Отсюда было отлично видно все, что происходило вокруг, но при этом было не слишком далеко, чтобы самому забыть о перманентно следящих за дисциплиной преподавателях.

\- Эпплбай хороший учитель, - произнес Чемп, вручая Стайлзу запасную ручку и несколько листов белой, не обезображенной единорогами, бумаги. Стайлз был так благодарен, что был готов расцеловать Чемпа, если бы это все не было так странно. А вдруг он знает Чемпа из будущего?

Стайлз лениво размышлял, насколько далеко в прошлое его забросило. Школа выглядела как обычно. Новую раздевалку оборудовали в две тысячи первом, а местная выглядела так же, как в будущем. Она, разве что, была отвратительно чистой. Так что, возможно, сейчас были ранние двухтысячные.

 

Может, Стайлз сможет вспомнить комбинацию для выигрыша в лотерею и рассказать отцу? Хмм. Мысль о том, что в этом перемещении во времени могло быть и что-то хорошее, немного приободрила его.

\- Он строгий?

\- В классе - никогда, - объяснил Чемп. – Это так странно, когда твой учитель одновременно и твой тренер.

\- Мне знакомо это чувство, - согласился Стайлз и замер.

Какой же именно сейчас двухтысячный год? Может ли его мама быть жива? На секунду сердце болезненно сжалось в надежде, хотя он и понимал, что это глупо: если бы она была жива, то находилась бы утром дома и будила его к завтраку. Но опять же, Стайлз тоже был бы дома. Маленький Стайлз. Тот, которого пока не зовут Стайлзом, и его мама могла бы быть с ним наверху, или—

Чемп написал на полях дату. Понедельник, седьмое ноября две тысячи четвертого.

Нет. Мама была мертва. Черт. На мгновение Стайлз почувствовал эту боль снова, будто она умерла еще раз.

\- Ты странно разговариваешь, - сообщил ему Чемп и затем, прищурившись, посмотрел на него. – Ты в порядке?

Стайлз не знал, что на это ответить. Нет, моя мама мертва, и я как будто переживаю это еще раз, заново. Он протянул руку, и Чемп сочувственно присвистнул. 

\- Выглядит глубоко, - заметил он, и осторожно коснулся ладони Стайлза двумя пальцами.

Наверняка это было лишь его воображение, но болеть как будто стало меньше. Возможно то, что он вытянул руку, пошло ей на пользу.

\- Порезался раньше, - ответил Стайлз. – Или позже, - тихо пробормотал он. 

Чемп посмотрел на него растерянно.

\- После урока я скажу тренеру, что твой почерк пару недель может быть немного непонятным, - сказал Чемп. – Он нормальный мужик. Если не принимать во внимание, что он зовет меня Чемп или Стар* вместо настоящего имени.

 _*сноска:_ *star – (англ) звезда.

\- Погоди. Так тебя не Чемп зовут? – заморгал Стайлз.

Чемп, или… как бы его ни звали… широко улыбнулся. 

\- Нет. Меня зовут—

\- Если вы закончили болтать, я, пожалуй, начну урок, - прикрикнул Эпплбай.

\- Позже, - одними губами произнес парень.

\- Ага, - так же неслышно ответил Стайлз, опуская часть, где он планировал сбежать с уроков – и от этого парня – чтобы отыскать Дитона.

Каким-то образом Стайлзу удалось сбежать до того, как Чемп – или как там его по-настоящему звали – затащил его на очередной урок, на котором он на самом деле не должен был быть.

Он выскользнул через заднюю дверь, на которой в это время пока не была установлена сигнализация (Стайлз, возможно, был причиной того, что на некоторые двери в школе поставили сигнализацию, но он никогда не стал бы подтверждать эти слухи), и рванул к джипу.

По крайней мере, город не сильно изменился за последние восемь с чем-то лет. Стайлз припарковался на стоянке перед ветеринарной клиникой, на вывеске которой было написано имя Дитона. Кроме джипа на стоянке стояла всего одна машина – гладкая черная Камаро – и Стайлз неверяще нахмурился.

Он нахмурился еще сильнее, когда увидел номерной знак, такой же какой был на машине Дерека.

Стайлз сегодня был совершенно не в настроении иметь дело с Дереком Хейлом.

Впрочем, не то чтобы у него особо был выбор. Стайлзу требовалось поговорить с Дитоном. Тот был его единственной надеждой. Поэтому он зашел в ветеринарку и вздохнул, оказавшись в пустой приемной.

В дальней комнате горел свет, поэтому Стайлз поднял рябиновую перегородку, осторожно опустил ее за собой и отправился туда.

Он вошел в комнату, и к нему повернулись два человека. Один был Стайлзу знаком, а вот второй не слишком.

\- Вам не следует здесь находиться, - сказал Алан Дитон. Он выглядел точно так же как во времени Стайлза. Хорошо сохранился. Стайлз ему об этом обязательно скажет. Если когда-нибудь вернется.

Что ж. В худшем случае Стайлз всегда мог просто дожить до своего времени. Вариант, конечно, отстойный, но даже он был лучше, чем неизбежная смерть.

\- Это срочно, - заявил Стайлз.

Брови Дитона взлетели вверх.

\- Вашему животному срочно требуется медицинская помощь?

\- Нет, но—

Дитон вздохнул.

\- Вы хотя бы понимаете, кого сейчас прерываете?

Женщина, стоящая рядом с Дитоном, была невероятно красива: сияющие темно-русые волосы, струящаяся красно-белая туника и зеленые глаза, глядящие мудро и проницательно. Стайлз вспомнил стоящую на парковке Камаро и моментально сообразил, в беседу с кем вмешался.

\- Альфа Хейл, - произнес Стайлз, кивая головой в ее сторону. Талия Хейл. Мама Дерека. Она была сногсшибательна. По-другому и быть не могло. Дерек, Лора и Кора совсем недалеко упали от яблони. – Меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.

Дитон удивленно отшатнулся от стола, но Талия лишь улыбнулась и кивнула в знак приветствия. Она выглядела совершенно спокойной, поскольку, решил Стайлз, чувствовала его человеческую природу. Обычный человек не представлял никакой угрозы для альфа-оборотня.

\- Тогда вы поймете, что это важно--, - начал Дитон, пытаясь восстановить самообладание. Ха. Выглядел Дитон, может, и так же, но он пока был далеко не тем крутым повелителем дзена, с которым был знаком Стайлз.

\- Да, - нетерпеливо перебил Стайлз, - но я, кажется, попал на несколько лет назад в прошлое, и мне бы ужасно не хотелось наступить на каких-нибудь важных бабочек, если вы понимаете, о чем я, - он осторожно перевел взгляд на Талию. – Ваша дочь упоминала перемещение во времени как побочный эффект неправильно выполненного провидческого заклинания.

\- Моя дочь, - повторила Талия, и уголок ее рта дрогнул. – Да, я бы ожидала подобного от Лоры.

Стайлз открыл было рот, уточнить, что речь шла о Коре, но тут же захлопнул его. 

\- Спойлеры, - наконец выдавил он.

Талия кивнула и перевела взгляд на Дитона. 

\- У этого молодого человека проблемы посерьезнее, чем у меня, Алан, - она подхватила со стола кейс для бумаг, небрежно закрыла его, отчего у Стайлза проснулось жгучее любопытство на тему того, что же она там прятала. – Перемещение во времени требует немедленного разрешения, в отличие от встречи неугомонных охотников и импульсивного альфы.

\- Я встречусь с вами позже, - пообещал ей Дитон. Затем посмотрел на Стайлза. – Я провожу миссис Хейл до машины, и затем мы поговорим.

\- Ага, - Стайлз засунул руки в карманы джинсов и прислонился к одному из металлических шкафчиков. – Погодите. Импульсивный альфа? Дюкалион? Черт. Черт. Нет— это не—

Рука Дитона зажала ему рот, и он сурово посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Если вам нужна моя помощь, - сказал ему Дитон, - вы останетесь здесь и будете держать свой рот на замке.

Стайлз торопливо застегнул рот на воображаемую молнию.

Дитон выглядел рассерженным, но с этим выражением лица Стайлз был более-менее знаком. Оно Дитону подходило. Любой, кто по собственной воле окружил себя подростками и оборотнями, имел право порой выходить из себя.

Стайлз помалкивал, пока Дитон не вернулся в комнату, угрюмо сложив руки на груди. 

\- Я бы мог предотвратить столько ужасных вещей! – выдал Стайлз, его мозг уже вовсю просчитывал варианты. Лора. Пожар. Уже было поздно для его собственной мамы, но мысль рассекретить Кейт Аржент до того, как она хотя бы близко сумеет подобраться к Хейлам, была ужасно соблазнительной.

И Питер. О-о. Что бы Стайлз только не сделал с Питером.

\- Могли бы. А могли бы сделать все еще хуже, - спокойно сказал Дитон. – Если бы перемещения во времени были возможны, вам не кажется, что они случались бы гораздо чаще?

\- Ну, они на самом деле возможны, - автоматически поправил Стайлз, разводя руки в стороны. – Посмотрите на меня. А если вечером вы заглянете в гости к помощнику шерифа Стилински, то найдете там еще одного меня, которому пока и десяти нет. Минуточку. Если я встречусь с самим собой, это же не вызовет пространственно-временной разрыв?

Дитон закатил глаза.

\- Вы слишком много времени проводите с Хейлами, - наставительно сообщил ему Стайлз.

\- Если бы это было безопасно, гораздо больше людей перемещались бы во времени, - объяснил Дитон. – Поверьте мне. Причина, по которой наше прошлое не кишит людьми, пытающимися все исправить, заключается в том, что оно обычно того не стоит. Лучшее, что вы можете сделать, это стараться изменить как можно меньше.

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- То есть мое пребывание здесь _может_ изменить будущее?

\- Это возможно, - медленно признал Дитон. – Но попробуйте представить ситуацию в вашем будущем хуже, чем уже есть.

\- Я запросто могу представить ее лучше, - возразил Стайлз, но затем он задумался об отце. Представил, что тот погиб. Что всем стало известно про оборотней, а охотники начали сеять повсюду страх и истреблять их. Представил начавшуюся войну, оборотни против людей, безысходность и запустение в последней стадии. – Да, - он сглотнул. – Хуже она тоже может быть.

\- В этом и заключается опасность перемещений во времени, - сказал Дитон. – Чтобы вы не делали - нельзя изменять события прошлого. Это ваша первостепенная задача.

Стайлз посмотрел на него с опаской.

\- Как надолго?

\- Если это то заклинание, о котором я думаю, то скоро его действие должно прекратиться, - предположил Дитон. – Была ли задействована ваша кровь?

Стайлз задумался.

\- Я порезал руку серебряным ножом, - он показал ладонь. – Пока отрезал шипы с роз. Но меня не было рядом, когда они произносили заклинание.

\- Если ваши… коллеги… использовали нож, не отмыв его, это объясняет, почему вы попали под действие заклинания.

\- Великолепно, - Стайлз покачал головой. – Сколько нужно времени, чтобы заклинание рассеялось? И рассеялось означает, что я попаду домой, правильно, потому что—

\- Да, вы должны автоматически вернуться туда, откуда пришли, - подтвердил Дитон. – А вот что касается периода времени, который вам придется провести здесь… - он пожал плечами. – Само заклинание довольно простое, но его побочные эффекты плохо изучены. Это может быть неделя, а может и год, - он задумчиво свел брови. – Вам есть где, хм, пожить какое-то время?

\- Да, у моего отца, - ответил Стайлз, потирая шею.

Дитон нахмурился сильнее.

\- Думаю, это уже происходило, - быстро продолжил Стайлз. – Я помню, что у нас жил мой старший кузен с таким же именем. Он был из Аризоны, сбежал от дяди, который избивал его.

\- А, фиксированная точка во времени, - облегченно кивнул Дитон. – Что ж, если вы постараетесь ничего не менять и не позволите никому догадаться, что вы из будущего, все должно быть в порядке. Позвольте магии идти своим чередом.

\- Отлично, - сказал Стайлз.

Вскоре Дитон выставил его из офиса несмотря на попытки Стайлза вытянуть из него как можно больше информации. Видимо это шло вразрез с образом загадочного эмиссэри, так что Стайлз поплелся обратно к джипу и—

—да, а вот теперь у него были проблемы.

Потому что джип обзавелся новым соседом на парковке, и это был не Камаро Хейлов.

Это была патрульная машина.

И ее водителем, который сейчас открывал дверь и с ужасом пялился на джип, был никто иной как помощник шерифа Стилински.

Отлично.

Стайлз знал, что лучшая защита – нападение, так что он решил воспользоваться наиболее эффективным оружием, которое было в его арсенале.

Голосом.

\- Хэй, дядя Стилински, - воскликнул Стайлз, разворачивая запястья внутренними сторонами вперед. Стайлз запомнил этот трюк, когда изучал психологию оборотней, но на людях он тоже отлично работал: обнажи самую хрупкую часть тела, и ты сразу станешь казаться более заслуживающим доверия. – Это я, Стайлз. Старший ребенок Орни. Дядя Орни? Ты же помнишь дядю Орни? Пахнет хересом, вечно пьян как свинья. Ма—, - нет, не мама, Стайлз. – Я писал тетушке Эммилин в начале весны. Спрашивал, могу ли я приехать на пару недель, чтобы свалить от его новой жены, которая не прочь заняться рукоприкладством.

\- Прошу прощения? – помощник шерифа Джон Стилински нахмурился и поджал губы. 

Мда, Стайлз пока не особо преуспевал.

\- Извини, что взял джип, но дома никого не было, а мне нужно было срочно кое-куда заскочить, - сказал Стайлз, подходя ближе и широко улыбаясь. Лучше выглядеть идиотом, чем угрозой. – Я как раз собирался в полицейский участок, чтобы найти тебя. Да ладно, у меня даже ключи есть. Я бы не нашел ключи и джип, если бы тетушка Эм не сказала мне, где они лежат. Вот. Я могу вернуть, если это проблема. Я знаю, что она так и не ответила на последнее письмо, но она сказала – в любое время, так что я подумал—

\- Ох, парень, - вздохнул Джон, качая головой, в глазах появился влажный блеск. – Господи. Мы написали Орни письмо, но—

Стайлз позволил себе побледнеть.

\- Что? Какое письмо? Что случилось? Тетушка… она в порядке?

Напарник Джона за его спиной покачала головой. Нижняя губа Стайлза начала дрожать (он всегда отлично умел выпутываться из проблем, или по крайней мере так было раньше, пока его жизнь не наводнили ходячие детекторы лжи, что б их), а плечи слегка опустились.

\- Мне жаль, что приходится говорить тебе это, - напряженно и глухо произнес Джон, - но твоя тетя умерла несколько недель назад.

\- Несколько недель—, - Стайлзу даже не пришлось изображать шок. Несколько недель. Он не помнил, что отец так скоро вернулся на работу после смерти матери. – О боже, я прошу прощения. Правда. Я знал, что она больна, разумеется, она же писала мне из больницы. Наверно, я должен был догадаться, что она не призналась бы мне, насколько все плохо—, он привалился к джипу и медленно покачал головой.

\- Ты очень на нее похож, парень, - сказал Джон, неловко похлопывая его по плечу. – Стайлз ты сказал, да?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Да. Я. Я съездил в школу, оформился как временный ученик, - он передал Джону свое расписание, на что тот кивнул, но его брови все еще были сведены вместе. 

Пока не поверил всей истории.

\- Вы можете позвонить моему отцу, если он возьмет трубку, - предложил Стайлз, после чего осторожно поднял поврежденную руку. – Но я готов поспорить, он скажет лишь, что этот порез полностью моя вина, - он отвернулся и посмотрел вдаль. – Иногда мне кажется, что так оно и есть, но—

\- Эй, эй, - отец подошел ближе, а складка меж его бровей немного разгладилась. – Орни никогда не умел следить за своими руками. Сейчас ты в безопасности, хорошо? – он перевел взгляд на клинику. – Что тебе было нужно в ветеринарке?

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы выдать очередную ложь, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась и вышел Дитон, направляясь прямиком к Стайлзу.

\- Я рассказал о твоих опасениях приятелю, который работает в питомнике округа Марикопа, - сказал он Стайлзу. – Он навестил твоего отца и забрал трех собак. Ты был прав, у них застарелые повреждения.

\- Они его арестовали? – подыграл Стайлз.

\- Нет, - ответил Дитон. – Боюсь, отец свалил всю вину на тебя.

\- Отлично, - воскликнул Стайлз. – Просто отлично, - он с опаской покосился на Джона. – У вас тут, наверно, отслеживают ориентировки из других штатов, да?

\- Ты несовершеннолетний, - успокоил его Дитон. – Мой коллега сказал, они всего лишь объявили о твоей пропаже.

\- Я прошу прощения, что создал столько проблем, - сказал Стайлз, переводя взгляд с Дитона на отца и обратно. – Мне лучше вернуться, - он вздохнул. - И получить по первое число.

\- Нет, - губы Джона сжались в прямую линию. – Нет. Раз уж твоя тетя пообещала тебе убежище, ты его получишь. Я попробую разобраться в ситуации, возможно, смогу как-то помочь. Но до тех пор… - он спокойно посмотрел на Стайлза, - ты можешь поехать со мной. У нас есть гостевая спальня. Я поручу кому-нибудь пригнать джип.

Стайлз кивнул и торопливо передал ключи.

\- Это здорово, что он разрешил тебе остаться, - шепнула ему напарник отца, пока сажала его на заднее сидение патрульной машины. Стайлз заметил задумчивое выражение на лице Джона.

\- Да, - согласился Стайлз, улыбаясь ей. 

Он знал, от кого унаследовал собственную наблюдательность и способности к манипулированию. Точно не от мамы. Отец просто не хотел терять его из вида, и удобнее всего было держать его рядом.

Стайлз пристегнул ремень безопасности, откинулся на сидение, а в следующую секунду ожила полицейская рация.

\- Ситуация 10-57 на Баркер стрит, - сообщил диспетчер.

Джон громко вздохнул.

\- Вас понял. У меня пассажир, нет никого поближе?

\- Отрицательно, - ответил диспетчер.

\- Ты можешь высадить меня у школы, - предложил Стайлз. – Я подожду у кабинета директора, пока ты не вернешься, и постараюсь не вляпаться еще в какие-нибудь неприятности.

Джон секунду помедлил с ответом.

\- Мы выдвигаемся, будем через пять минут, - доложил он диспетчеру и завел машину.

Стайлз попытался сдержаться и не подкинуть кулак в победном жесте.

Джон подвез его к самому школьному крыльцу, и Стайлз торопливо вывалился из машины. Он добрался до дверей, зашел внутрь, и только после этого Джон уехал. Стайлз постарался не закатывать глаза, но желание было слишком уж велико. Все это больше походило на ночной кошмар, а не на перемещение сквозь время.

Он направился к кабинету школьной администрации и уже готов был нести очередную чушь в лицо директору, но ему не пришлось этого делать.

Потому что он увидел Талию Хейл, беседующую с женщиной, которую Стайлз видел на фотографиях в коридоре: нынешний директор школы.

\- Я поговорю с Лорой вечером, - пообещала Талия директору и затем улыбнулась Стайлзу. – Мистер Стилински.

Стайлз приветственно помахал рукой.

На лице директора отразился шок.

\- Я не знала, что у помощника шерифа есть совершеннолетний сын.

\- Мне шестнадцать, - машинально поправил Стайлз. – И я, эм, племянник. Из другого штата.

\- Итак, мистер Стилински—, - начала Талия.

\- Просто Стайлз, - перебил Стайлз.

\- Серьезно? – вырвалось у директора. – Стайлз Стилински? Кто вообще так называет ребенка?

\- На самом деле меня зовут… Счепан, - поморщившись, произнес Стайлз. – Счепан Стилински. Мой дедушка был поляком, и меня назвали в его честь. Что уж с этим поделать?

\- Шэ—Че—Стайлз, правильно?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Я здесь всего на пару недель и не хочу отстать по программе. Подумал, что вы, возможно, позволите мне посещать занятие в течение этого времени?

\- Даже не знаю, - задумалась директор. Правилами такой порядок предусмотрен не был, и она имела полное право отказать ему.

\- Сара, - мягко проговорила Талия и опустила руку на плечо директора, впиваясь пальцами в шерстяную ткань ее пиджака. Та вздрогнула, как будто Талия усилила хватку. Или… выпустила когти. – Мне кажется, это неплохая идея. У вас же есть программа обмена, не так ли? Это… помогло бы мистеру Стилински избежать неприятностей, пока в городе пребывают… гости.

\- С другой стороны, новый ученик на короткий промежуток времени сможет разнообразить наше маленькое общество, - быстро согласилась директор Сара, напряженно улыбаясь Талии. Она обернулась к секретарю, которая с любопытством наблюдала за беседой, - Барбара, занеси мистера Стилински в списки. Назначь ему какие-нибудь занятия и выдай памятку ученика.

\- Будет сделано, мэм, - задорно ответила Барбара, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы подойти к шкафу с личными делами.

Стайлз с благодарностью посмотрел на Талию.

\- Спасибо за помощь. Вижу, вы здесь довольно известная личность, - Стайлз подчеркнуто перевел взгляд на Барбару, которая вспыхнула и зарылась обратно в документы.

\- Как и твоя семья, - заметила Талия. – Ты очень похож на малыша Стилински этого времени, - шепнула она. Стайлз резко перевел на нее взгляд, и улыбка Талии стала грустной. – Твоя мать была чудесным человеком, Стайлз. Мы все скорбим об этой потере.

\- Но вам повезло, что вы ее знали, - машинально добавил Стайлз, не сумев сдержаться. 

Улыбка Талии вновь стала солнечной.

\- Она бы гордилась тобой, - шепнула Талия, поцеловала его в щеку, развернулась и вышла.

Стайлз старательно делал вид, что ни на мгновение к его глазам не подступили слезы, и повернулся к Барбаре.

Записаться в новую школу, особенно когда у тебя нет никаких официальных документов, оказалось проблематично. Они закончили только к середине обеда. Впрочем, Барбара оказалась настоящей душкой и поделилась с ним половиной сэндвича с сыром, так что когда звонок оповестил о начале предпоследнего урока, Стайлз официально считался одним из учеников средней школы Бикон-хиллс. Он клятвенно пообещал Барбаре занести свои бумаги по переводу и аттестат, как только они окажутся у него, а также появиться завтра для тестирования, чтобы проверить знания по литературе и математике.

Без помощи Талии Хейл (читай: запугивания с ее стороны директора когтями. Кстати, Стайлзу стоило разузнать об этом поподробнее, потому что директор, который знает об оборотнях, это же чрезвычайно удобно) ему было бы гораздо сложнее. Стайлзу следовало поблагодарить ее.

Пока она все еще была жива.

Мысль тяжестью осела в желудке, пока Стайлз шел на последний сегодня урок – два часа истории Америки. Талия Хейл была невероятна. Она была могущественна, красива, и одно ее присутствие заставляло Стайлза чувствовать себя в безопасности. А в его времени она была мертва. Как и мама. Когда он вернется обратно, в его сердце, там, где появилось место для мамы Дерека, будет зиять дыра. Не меньше, чем осталась на месте его собственной мамы. Будущее уже изменилось и стало немного печальнее. Стайлз просто не мог сделать его еще хуже.

Урок истории проходил довольно неплохо. Стайлз помнил почти весь материал – видимо, программа с тех пор поменялась, потому что они проходили это в прошлом году – так что особо не беспокоился, пока они не дошли до восстания в Гарлеме, и как результат, учитель попросил его задержаться после урока. 

Это было довольно приятно, потому что учитель любил свой предмет и уже успел приготовить для Стайлза стопку потрепанных учебников, чтобы тот мог нагнать материал по этой теме. Но Джон уже, наверное, ждал его в кабинете директора, и Стайлзу правда-правда не хотелось заставлять его ждать слишком долго. У него было в запасе немного времени, потому что отец сначала должен был забрать, ну, Счепана из младшей школы (ужасное, отвратительное место, особенно если тебя зовут Счепан) – но Стайлзу стоило поторапливаться, если он хотел сохранить прошлое нетронутым.

Когда учитель наконец отпустил его, Стайлз выбежал из класса с семью (ага, энтузиазму историка можно было позавидовать) учебниками в руках.

И на полном ходу врезался в группу парней, болезненно приземлившись на задницу и уронив учебники на пол.

И как будто бы этого было недостаточно, ему в бок прилетело баскетбольным мячом.

\- Это просто идеально резюмирует весь мой день, - со стоном произнес Стайлз. – Если не всю мою жизнь.

Стайлз услышал неподалеку знакомый смешок и когда начал подниматься, кто-то помог ему это сделать.

Тот же парень, что спас его от панической атаки.

Мда. Сегодня точно был не его день.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Стайлз, когда парень кивнул друзьям, чтобы те помогли ему собрать упавшие учебники.

\- Давайте, ребята, Стайлз новенький, проявите гостеприимство, - велел он.

\- Ребята, вы не возражаете? – раздался голос позади них. – Я пытаюсь заниматься.

\- Мой друг только что упал, - ответил парень, недовольно глядя на девушку. А она была симпатичная. Длинные русые волосы, родинка под правым глазом, сияющие зеленые радужки, вытертые джинсы с высокой талией и фиолетово-серая рубашка, которая обнажала довольно много кремово-бледной кожи. – Ты в самом деле собираешься обвинять человека за проблемы с гравитацией?

Девушка слегка приоткрыла рот.

\- Вы и до этого шумели. Просто перестаньте и идите играть в баскетбол на поле.

\- Как пожелаешь, принцесса, - с гримасой ответил парень и повернулся обратно к Стайлзу.

Девушка издала раздраженный звук и вернулась в класс, из которого вышла.

\- Не обращай на нее внимания. Все музыканты в этой школе настоящие психи, - он повысил голос и добавил, - у некоторых эго даже больше, чем у игроков в лакросс.

Из музыкального зала послышался грохот. Она определенно это услышала.

 

\- Ладно, ребята, пошли на улицу, - предложил парень. Он подкинул мяч и теперь без усилий вращал его на указательном пальце. Понятно, почему тренер по баскетболу звал его Чемпом. – Ты с нами?

\- Может быть, в другой раз, - солгал Стайлз. Парень слегка склонил голову набок, снова смутно напоминая ему о Скотте. – Нужно доделать парочку дел, прежде чем идти домой.

\- Тогда мы, наверно, увидимся утром, - широко улыбнулся парень и убежал догонять друзей.

Стайлзу нужно было в другую сторону, и, поскольку он был хорошим человеком, он решил заглянуть в кабинет музыки.

\- Эй, - позвал Стайлз. – Прости, что наделал шума. Я вечно во всех врезаюсь.

Девушка фыркнула, но улыбнулась ему поверх виолончели. 

\- Спасибо, что зашел и извинился. Далеко не все так поступают, - она перевела взгляд на ноты и скривилась. – Уж точно не Дерек Хейл и его звездная команда придурков.

\- Точно не кто, еще раз? – выдохнул Стайлз, внезапно охваченный ужасом.

\- Парень в зеленой рубашке? С темными волосами. Дерек Хейл, - девушка заправила волосы за ухо и осторожно попробовала струны, кидая на Стайлза внимательный взгляд. – На твоем месте я бы держалась от него подальше.

\- Боюсь, уже слишком поздно, - слабо произнес Стайлз. 

Девушка выдохнула, поднесла смычок к струнам, и комнату наполнили глубокие бархатные звуки музыки. Стайлз почувствовал тугой комок в животе, словно зарождающееся беспокойство, в любой момент готовое вырваться наружу.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Я пытаюсь заниматься, - нахмурилась девушка.

\- Я Стайлз. Стилински. Племянник помощника шерифа.

\- Я его знаю. Хороший человек, - она вернулась к игре. – Может, ты уже уйдешь? Мне правда нужно заниматься.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Стайлз. – Только… - ему нужно узнать. – Ты же Пейдж, да?

Девушка вскинула голову.

\- Тебе Хейл сказал? Попросил поиздеваться надо мной, да?

Стайлз поднял ладони в защитном жесте и отшатнулся.

\- Нет. Он мне ничего не говорил. Я— я пожалуй пойду. Удачи с музыкой! У тебя очень классно получается.

До того, как она успела что-нибудь ответить, Стайлз выскочил за дверь и прислонился к стене, прижимая к себе учебники, как будто от них зависела его жизнь.

\- О господи. О _господи._

Стайлз заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, затем еще один, потому что не мог позволить себе паническую атаку.

О, у него прекрасно получилось попасть в прошлое и ничего в нем не поменять.

Если Питер говорил правду о первой встрече Дерека и Пейдж, встрече, когда они влюбились друг в друга, то…

… Стайлз только что все разрушил.

 

Он заторопился к выходу из школы, чтобы нечаянно еще что-нибудь не испортить. Помощник шерифа Стилински уже ждал его на улице, а на заднем сидении патрульной машины сидело маленькое лохматое чудовище и увлеченно читало огромную книгу про динозавров.

Жаль, Стайлз не мог предупредить Джона, чтобы тот не покупал слишком много книг о динозаврах: совсем скоро его сын заинтересуется машинами. О проблемах Стайлза с вниманием было известно давно, однако отец, в отличие от мамы, не привык иметь с ними дело.

\- Впечатляющая стопка, - хмыкнул Джон, глянув на учебники.

Стайлз неловко кивнул и подождал, пока отец пересадит маленького Стайлза (впрочем, тот к девяти годам был не таким уж и маленьким, успев порядочно вытянуться) на переднее сиденье, отправляя его на заднее.

Стайлз не знал почему (возможно, он просто помнил эти события, пусть и смутно, а может беззастенчиво пользовался своими знаниями из будущего), но освоился он практически моментально. По дороге домой они заехали в магазин, где он не разрешил Джону купить замороженные полуфабрикаты на ужин, настояв на свежих продуктах и пообещав приготовить пасту. Стайлз закинул в тележку фрукты и ингредиенты для приготовления десерта, объясняя отцу (он читал об этом, когда ему было одиннадцать), что детям необходимы витамины для поддержания энергии, и, кажется, этим окончательно подкупил его. Они стояли в отделе фруктов, когда он посмотрел на Стайлза странно и признался, что тот говорил в точности как его тетя.

Наверное, именно после этого Джон начал доверять ему достаточно, чтобы позволить готовить ужин без присмотра, и Стайлзу удалось на полчаса остаться одному.

Он шинковал овощи и решил воспользоваться возможностью позвонить Дитону: тот был трудоголиком, так что наверняка все еще торчал в офисе. Стайлз разыскал его номер в телефонной книжке и зажал трубку между ухом и плечом, продолжая нарезать лук.

\- Алан Дитон, - ответил спокойный голос.

\- Это Стайлз Стилински, _не вешайте трубку_ , - выпалил Стайлз.

На другом конце раздался вздох.

\- У вас что-то срочное?

\- Вроде того, - Стайлз помялся. – Вы смотрели «Назад в будущее»?

\- Если вы звоните, чтобы обсудить свой любимый фильм—

Стайлз не дал Дитону возможности закончить угрозу.

\- Неа. Но я помешал встрече парня и девушки, которые, я точно знаю, должны влюбиться друг в друга.

Дитон снова вздохнул. Тяжко.

\- Так исправьте это.

\- Но как?

\- Попробуйте использовать мозги, - посоветовал Дитон. – Я так понимаю, они у вас имеются, раз уж мне позвонила Талия Хейл и рассказала, как замечательно вы освоились в школе. Кажется, ее сын весь вечер только о вас и говорил.

Стайлз издал мученический стон.

\- Исправьте все, мистер Стилински. События должны идти своим чередом.

Едва Стайлз положил трубку, как телефон в ту же секунду начал звонить. Он подозрительно посмотрел на него и поднес трубку обратно к уху.

\- Резиденция Стилински, Стайлз слушает—

\- Могу я услышать помощника шерифа Стилински, пожалуйста? – поинтересовался вежливый женский голос. – Это Ивонн, из участка.

\- Минуточку, сейчас позову, - Стайлз прикрыл ладонью динамик, перегнулся через стол и крикнул. – П— ээ— помощник шерифа Стилински! Вас к телефону!

\- Уже иду, - Джон спустился со второго этажа, взял трубку, вышел и плотно закрыл кухонную дверь, чтобы Стайлз не смог ничего услышать.

Конспиратор, блин. 

Стайлз вернулся к плите, пошерудил деревянной лопаткой ставший карамельного цвета лук и положил на сковородку фарш. Он начал тихонько напевать себе под нос, довольный, что ничего пока не спалил, помешал томящийся под крышкой рис, а на третьем припеве песни добавил к нему нарезанные овощи. Мама всегда пользовалась музыкой вместо таймера, и Стайлз так и не смог избавиться от привычки. Было забавно, когда в школе у них начались занятия по домоводству. Стайлза после этого отправили в летний лагерь, специализирующийся на постановке мюзиклов. Отец сначала долго смеялся, но зато как он был впечатлен, посмотрев на выступление Стайлза в «Братьях по крови» в конце смены.

Раздался скрип вновь открывшейся двери, но Стайлз даже не вздрогнул, зная, что это отец: его значок отражался в хромированных ручках кухонного гарнитура. 

\- Звонила Ивонн из участка, - медленно произнес Джон. – Они связались с отделением в Фаунтин-хиллс.

Стайлз напрягся, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. В Фаунтин-хиллс жил дядя Орни. Ну, насколько им было известно. Никого не волновало, где жил дядя Орни, потому что он был бабником и пьяницей.

\- Ивонн связала меня напрямую с детективом по имени Эннис, - продолжил Джон, и на этот раз Стайлзу стоило титанических усилий не выдать своего состояния. Эннис. Мертвый альфа. Альфа, который через несколько дней попытается обратить Пейдж и разобьет Дереку сердце. Время было ужасно неудобной субстанцией, когда шло не своим чередом. Стайлз обернулся, но отец, кажется, принял его страх быть раскрытым за что-то другое, потому что он подошел к плите, выключил газ и усадил Стайлза на стул. – Они были у тебя дома, сынок. Это… Эннис сказала, что она бы там и крысу растить не стала.

\- Дом в последнее время был не в лучшем состоянии, - согласно промямлил Стайлз, стараясь не попасться на лжи. Его мозг заработал. Эннис, но она. И она детектив. Возможно, у Энниса были родственники среди людей.

Талия Хейл и Алан Дитон должно быть оба воспользовались своим авторитетом и потянули за ниточки, чтобы история Стайлза выглядела более правдоподобной. Чтобы помочь ему сохранить события прошлого нетронутыми.

Хотя Стайлз уже немного поменял их. Но ничего страшного. Он все исправит.

Как-нибудь.

\- Твой отец пропал, но, судя по всему, это произошло только прошлой ночью. Мы попробуем найти его. Правда, в доме было чертовски много крови. - Джон взял его руку в свою и с беспокойством посмотрел на Стайлза. – Если у тебя поранена не только ладонь, ты можешь сказать мне.

\- В этот раз досталось только ей, - мрачно произнес Стайлз.

Джон слегка дернулся, без сомнения представляя, что может скрываться за этой фразой.

\- Эннис передала по факсу твои документы. Завтра я отправлю их в школу, - сказал отец. Всегда, сталкиваясь с ужасными вещами, он старался сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах, которые был в силах решить.

Документы не могли быть настоящими. А значит, у Талии и Дитона действительно были связи.

\- С нами ты в безопасности, - твердо произнес Джон. – Как и обещала моя жена, ты всегда можешь считать наш дом и своим тоже. Ты сказал отцу, куда направляешься?

На этот раз он не солжет.

\- Нет, - Стайлз открыто посмотрел отцу в глаза. – Он даже не знал, что я переписывался с м— тетушкой Эм. Я сомневаюсь, что Орни знает, умею ли я вообще писать, - тоже правда. – Прости, что не позвонил, но мне просто нужно было убраться оттуда. А потом я оказался здесь, - и опять почти правда.

\- Что ж, не буду мешать тебе готовить, - вздохнул Джон. – Пойду попытаюсь убедить сына прибраться в комнате. Пахнет, кстати, просто восхитительно. Может, нужно чем-то помочь?

\- Я справлюсь. Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться.

\- Ты семья, парень. Не нужно быть гениальным копом, чтобы понять это. Ты словно повзрослевшая копия моего собственного сына.

Стайлз едва сдержал невольный смешок.

\- Тогда готов поспорить, что малыш Счепан тот еще маленький проказник, да?

\- Иногда так и есть, - Джон рассеянно покачал головой и с любопытством глянул на Стайлза, поднимаясь на ноги. – У тебя безупречное произношений, Стайлз.

\- Отец, может, больше и не общается с семьей, - как можно осторожнее ответил Стайлз, - но некоторым традициям он верен.

\- Хах, - хмыкнул Джон, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по дверной раме. – И каким же именем он наградил тебя?

В этот момент Стайлз почти запаниковал, что выдаст себя, но однажды (под чрезмерно большой дозой аддерала) он потратил часа три на поиск имен, которые были бы еще более непроизносимыми, чем его собственное.

\- Винцеслав, - сообщил Стайлз, надеясь, что кислая рожа сыграет ему на руку.

\- Ауч, - поморщился Джон.

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Стайлз. – Поэтому я предпочитаю Стайлза.

\- Неудивительно.

Закончив с готовкой, Стайлз накрыл ужин для отца и своей младшей версии. Эта часть лжи далась ему проще остального, поскольку Стайлз даже помнил эти события, как бы странно это ни было. Он помнил, как обожал кузена Стайлза, ведь тот внимательно выслушивал его болтовню и рассказывал кучу интересных вещей в ответ.

\- Домашние мухи всегда жужжат в фа мажоре, - сообщил он своей маленькой версии в какой-то момент разговора, и крошка Счепан расцвел самой широкой (Стайлз точно знал) улыбкой после смерти матери. 

Затем до Стайлза дошло, что он сам знал этот факт лишь потому, что его старший кузен рассказал ему. Ну и откуда он изначально взял эту информацию? О господи боже мой. Стайлз такими темпами рисковал заработать себе невыносимую мигрень.

\- Было очень вкусно, - одобрил Джон, поглаживая себя по животу после ужина. Они все съели слишком много, ведь атмосфера располагала. – Мне хочется пролежать здесь пару часов и не шевелиться.

\- Но ты не можешь, - возразил Счепан. – Во-первых, ты даже не лежишь. На стуле вообще нельзя лежать. На то он и стул.

\- Почему же, можно, - возразил Стайлз. – Зависит от того, что понимать под словом «лежать», - Стайлз усмехнулся, вспомнив старую шутку.*

 _*сноска:_ *Речь идет об игре слов из первого сезона. Lying – 1) лгать; 2) лежать, принимать горизонтальное положение. 

\- Не учи его, - рассмеялся Джон.

Стайлз кивнул и с неохотой поднялся на ноги, хотя тело и умоляло его остаться сидеть без движения вечно.

\- Кофе?

\- С удовольствием, - оживился Джон, но через секунду его лоб прочертила складка. – Ты же понимаешь, что ты член семьи и не обязан выполнять домашние обязанности, чтобы жить здесь? Я, конечно, ценю это, и ты, разумеется, должен помогать, но—

\- Все в порядке. Я буду выполнять свою долю домашних обязанностей. Не больше, не меньше.

Он аккуратно извлек из кофеварки старый фильтр, поставил новый и насыпал кофейные зерна. Возможно, больше, чем следовало, но без аддерала ему приходилось рассчитывать лишь на кофе, чтобы не испытывать проблем с концентрацией внимания.

Дурацкие заклинания.

После кофе отец отправил Счепана делать уроки, на что тот возмущенно дулся, пока Стайлз не сказал, что ему тоже задали домашнее задание, и не предложил вместе заняться уроками в гостиной. Джон посмотрел на него с такой благодарностью, что Стайлза тут же затопило чувством вины. Все это время отцу приходилось справляться с ним в одиночку. Ему наверняка было ужасно тяжело, учитывая далеко неидеальное поведение Стайлза, необходимость определять правильную дозу лекарств и нередкие приступы паники.

Хорошо, что сейчас у него была возможность помочь отцу хоть немного.

Используя некоторые трюки, которым научила его мама, он помог своей младшей версии сконцентрироваться на заданиях. Поставил фоном тихую музыку и каждые пятнадцать минут менялся со Счепаном местами, чтобы тот не сидел без движения, а также для отвлечения играл с ним в игру для тренировки памяти.

Стайлз не замечал, что отец наблюдал за ними, пока Счепану не пришло время ложиться спать: уложив маленького Стайлза в кровать, Джон спустился и одобрительно кивнул ему.

\- У тебя неплохо получается ладить с ним.

Стайлз в ответ лишь смущенно улыбнулся.

Он просидел еще пару часов, пытаясь сосредоточиться на собственном домашнем задании, и выпил две чашки кофе. Это помогло, на какое-то время, пока Стайлз не отвлекся на составление списка способов «Как свести Дерека с Пейдж, ведь они предназначены друг другу звездами».

Или, точнее, луной.

Он составлял список и чувствовал себя немного виноватым ( _1\. Прислушиваться к Пейдж на случай, если она озвучит свои планы, и пойти в то же место; 2. Попытаться поменяться партами в классе; 3. Отправить им тайные записки от поклонников и заставить встретиться в старом цехе??_ ), ведь Пейдж погибнет, а у Дерека будет разбито сердце, будто Стайлз отчасти сам убивал Пейдж, но… Дитон был прав. Изменение событий прошлого могло повлечь гораздо более страшные последствия. Стайлз был обычным подростком, тогда как Алан Дитон и Талия Хейл были мудрыми взрослыми людьми. Если они оба были уверены, что события прошлого должны идти своим чередом, то, наверное, так оно и было.

Стайлз подумал о друзьях. Представил их мертвыми, неподвижно лежащими на земле в лужах крови. Он задумался, как бы они отнеслись к тому, что у него был шанс спасти их, а он им не воспользовался. А если их спасение означало бы конец света? Стайлз был уверен, что они не одобрили бы принесение в жертву чужих жизней ради спасения их собственных.

Стайлз был обязан вернуть все как было. Не он нес ответственность за то, что могло случиться дальше.

Не то чтобы это самоубеждение помогло ему избавиться от засевшего внутри чувства вины.

Однако действовать следовало быстро. Никто не знал, когда заклинание могло вышвырнуть его обратно в будущее.

\- Ладно, парень, у тебя с утра школа, - сказал Джон.

Стайлз удивленно моргнул, но послушно закрыл учебник. Джон довел его до гостевой спальни, в которой была отдельная ванная.

\- Я положил в шкаф кое-что из своей одежды, - произнес Джон. – Тебе наверняка будет великовато, а вот мне уже мало, - он похлопал себя по животу.

\- Ты еще весьма молод, - машинально возразил Стайлз.

\- Ага, подлизываешься, - рассмеялся Джон. – Я запомню этот прием, чтобы, когда Счепан подрастет, не купиться на него.

\- У меня предчувствие, что Счепан все равно будет запросто водить тебя за нос, - поделился Стайлз, вспоминая, какое огромное количество вранья скормил отцу.

Джон печально улыбнулся.

\- Запасная щетка в шкафчике под раковиной, чистое полотенце на полке. Ключи от джипа я повесил обратно на гвоздик. – Он провел ладонью по стене. – Если что-то понадобится – кричи. Моя смена завтра начинается рано, поэтому в семь мы со Счепаном уже уедем.

\- Спасибо, - проронил Стайлз. Не было слов, позволяющих выразить, что он чувствовал, наблюдая, с какой отдачей отец помогал человеку, которого видел впервые в жизни. Поэтому Стайлз просто сказал это еще раз: - Спасибо.

Джон ответил коротким кивком.

\- Спокойной ночи, сынок.

Это было всего лишь обращение. Он называл так же любого парня, которого подозревал в нарушении закона, но Стайлза с головой накрыло волной любви к отцу. Как же он соскучился по нему. По своему настоящему отцу. Которому каждый день приходилось идти сквозь ад, но он не останавливался.

Джон закрыл за собой дверь, а Стайлз еще какое-то время стоял один посреди пустой гостевой спальни и считал его удаляющиеся шаги.

\- Спокойной ночи, пап, - прошептал он, прежде чем начать готовиться ко сну.

Утром, как только Джон с маленьким Стайлзом уехали, Стайлз встал с постели, чтобы начать приводить в исполнение первую часть плана.

Барбара вчера упомянула, что ее рабочий день начинался в восемь, и она всегда первая приходила в кабинет. Но школа должна была быть открыта с семи, чтобы у учеников была возможность заниматься факультативами – рисованием, музыкой, спортом – так всегда было. Одежда ожидаемо оказалась велика, но у Стайлза сейчас не было времени переживать об этом.

Джип был припаркован рядом с домом. Стайлз сел за руль, завел двигатель и заметил на пассажирском сидении конверт с надписью «Стайлзу». Внутри оказалась пара двадцатидолларовых купюр и записка. _На бензин и обед_. У него был самый лучший в мире папа.

Он задумался на минутку, куда его закинет, когда заклинание будет снято: в тот же момент в прошлом, из которого он пришел, или время, проведенное здесь, пройдет для него и в собственном настоящем? И что подумает Джон из будущего, когда Стайлз не придет домой?

Стоило выкинуть эти мысли из головы. На часах было уже двадцать минут восьмого, а Стайлзу обязательно нужно было попасть в кабинет директора.

Сделать это оказалось еще проще, чем обычно, в собственном времени. Даже ключи не понадобились – хватило пары скрепок, использовать которые как отмычки он научился еще в тринадцать, когда Джон однажды отчаялся настолько, что попытался приковать его наручниками к столу, чтобы заставить делать уроки (да, в детстве со Стайлзом было не соскучиться). Отыскав расписания Пейдж и Дерека, он быстро сделал копии на ксероксе (стоило отметить, что аппарат за почти десять лет работы так и не поменяли. Даже пароль для бесплатных копий сменить не удосужились) и уже выходил из кабинета, мысленно поздравляя себя с успешно выполненной миссией, когда неожиданно в кого-то врезался.

\- Дерек! – вскрикнул Стайлз и торопливо запихнул ксерокопии в карман. – Совсем тебя не заметил, приятель!

\- Похоже, это входит у тебя в привычку, - хмыкнул Дерек и сделал шаг назад, чтобы смерить Стайлза спокойным взглядом.

Теперь, когда Стайлз знал, что перед ним стоял именно Дерек, он не мог не замечать сходства: те же черты лица, те же темные волосы, та же ненавязчивая аура исходящей опасности. Он просто выглядел моложе. 

\- Со мной опасно встречаться в темном коридоре, - согласился Стайлз и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Может, он даже успеет поесть? Стайлз не мог вспомнить, с какого года в столовой начали подавать завтраки.

\- Что ты там делал? – спросил Дерек, кидая многозначительный взгляд на карман Стайлза.

\- Забыл кое-что, когда вчера заполнял бумаги, - соврал Стайлз. – Решил, что загляну сегодня, попытаюсь найти.

\- Ясно, - проронил Дерек. Стайлзу захотелось выругаться. _Оборотни_. Ну отлично. – Что ж, я так понял, ты уже знаешь, как меня зовут, да?

\- Да, - отвечает Стайлз. – Мне Пейдж сказала.

\- Пейдж?

\- Та классная девчонка с виолончелью, - пояснил Стайлз, не желая упускать отличную возможность заинтересовать Дерека. – Вспыльчивая такая, она еще наехала на нас вчера? Попросила заткнуться? Я заглянул к ней, чтобы извиниться.

Дерек наморщил лоб.

\- Серьезно? Но это же она вела себя грубо.

\- Мы помешали ей заниматься, - возразил Стайлз, переходя в наступление, - и нам должно быть стыдно, потому что она просто поразительно играет. Тебе обязательно нужно послушать.

\- Ясно, - повторил Дерек. Ха. Видимо, дело было не в травмирующих событиях прошлого и океане мужественного ангста. Односложные ответы просто были у него в природе. – Что это за выражение лица?

\- Какое выражение?

\- Такое, что мне хочется тебе по нему врезать, - любезно пояснил Дерек.

Стайлз молча уставился на него.

\- Знаешь, я вчера встретил твою маму. Так вот, ты явно не унаследовал ее приятный характер.

Дерек ухмыльнулся. Стайлз задумался, подошло бы к этой ухмылке определение «волчья». Судя по всему, подошло бы просто идеально.

\- Зато я унаследовал ее убийственный хук справа. Показать?

\- Спасибо, я уже видел, - пробормотал Стайлз, ускоряя шаг. 

Столовая работала, но особым разнообразием меню пока не радовала. Стайлз купил яблоко, бутылку воды и направился к столу, за которым обычно сидел. Дерек сел напротив. 

\- Я уже более-менее запомнил расположение кабинетов, так что сопровождающий мне больше не нужен.

\- Здорово, - отозвался Дерек, открывая упаковку молока. – Но у нас сейчас общий урок, так что можем пока посидеть вместе, - он невинно улыбнулся. – Если у тебя, конечно, нет никаких важных дел.

Стайлз посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, мысленно поражаясь тому, как у Дерека получалось быть мудаком вне зависимости от того, какой стоял год. Ему удалось сбежать в туалет и, заперевшись в кабинке, за три минуты попытаться как можно лучше запомнить два откопированных ранее расписания. Свое он уже запомнил: слава богу, Барбара разрешила ему выбрать те же предметы, которые он изучал у себя. Втроем у них было не так много общих предметов, зато целых два из них были сегодня – французский и биология. А после обеда у Стайлза был общий урок с Пейдж, а значит был и шанс попытаться добиться ее расположения для Дерека. Стайлз порвал расписания и с сожалением смыл их в канализацию. Теперь он владел всей необходимой информацией.

Когда Стайлз вышел из кабинки, Дерек стоял напротив, прислонившись к раковине.

\- Ты себя немного жутковато ведешь, - сообщил ему Стайлз. – Подслушивал, как я справлял нужду?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Дерек, но его шея покрылась румянцем. Вау, да он соврал. Когда Стайлз вернется домой, он будет это Дереку вечно припоминать.

Французский, или, как Стайлз предпочитал называть это, _Шаг первый в моем охрененно-потрясном плане «Как заставить Дерека и Пейдж окунуться в сокрушительный, предначертанный звездами, роман»_ , был просто ужасен. Стайлз умудрился стащить у Дерека пенал и закинуть его под парту Пейдж. Когда Дерек заметил пропажу, Стайлз любезно показал ему, куда именно свалился несчастный пенал, а Дерек в ответ закатил глаза. Серьезно, подумал Стайлз, как он мог не заметить, что парень, спасший его от панической атаки, так или иначе но Хейл. 

Дерек плюнул и все-таки полез под парту.

Проблема была только в том, что Пейдж «нечаянно» пнула его в процессе, на что Дерек, поднявшись на ноги, громко обозвал ее неудачницей. К его чести, сделал он это на французском, чем очень впечатлил Стайлза.

\- Мсье Хейл, - прикрикнул учитель.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai eu tort, – пробормотал Дерек без намека на искренность.

\- J'ordonne que tu me laisses tranquille, – Пейдж неприятно улыбнулась.

Дерек швырнул спасенный пенал на парту и принялся сверлить ее затылок яростным взглядом.

\- Надо будет после урока нормально перед ней извиниться, - шепотом предложил Стайлз.

Дерек уставился на него так, будто Стайлз отрастил вторую голову, но к этому взгляду Стайлз давно привык и значения придавать не стал.

Что ж, на этот раз ему не повезло, но ведь будет еще шанс на биологии. Вера в успех только укрепилась, когда Стайлз проходил мимо учительского стола и понял, что сегодня они будут работать в парах.

Но затем он увидел табличку с именем на столе и чуть не заплакал.

Адриан Харрис? Серьезно? Школа в Бикон-Хиллс могла бы стать рекордсменом по текучке преподавательского состава (необъяснимые смерти играют здесь не последнюю роль), и все равно Стайлз был вынужден снова иметь дело с этим козлом? Харрис сумел пережить все и всех только чтобы продолжать терзать Стайлза?

Эти перемещения во времени были полный отстой.

Но зато Стайлз хотя бы уже делал эту лабораторную в своем времени. Он торопливо прошел вглубь класса и сел за парту рядом с какой-то блондинкой. Дереку пришлось сесть на единственное оставшееся свободным место.

Рядом с Пейдж.

Стайлз под партой победно сжал кулак, но когда он поднял голову – Дерек опустился на скамью рядом и улыбнулся ему.

\- Спасибо, господи, что местами можно поменяться, - сказал Дерек. – Будешь моим партнером по лабораторной?

Стайлз попытался выдавить ответную улыбку. 

Вот же черт. Оба его плана совершенно провалились. Он даже начать толком не успел, а уже все испортил. Черт. Он уничтожит будущее. Одной левой. Отлично, Стайлз Стилински. На пятерочку налажал.

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Что? – машинально спросил Стайлз.

\- У тебя сердцебиение участилось, - пробормотал Дерек.

 _Оборотни_ , раздраженно повторил про себя Стайлз уже, наверное, в миллионный раз в жизни. К тому же предполагалось, что волчья сущность Дерека была секретом, поэтому Стайлз решил, что заслужил право немного поиздеваться над ним, пока представилась такая возможность.

Потом ему, скорее всего, за это крупно прилетит. Как показывала практика, Дерек из будущего предпочитал в таких вопросах в долгу не оставаться.

\- Ты можешь слышать мое сердцебиение? – округлил глаза Стайлз, стараясь не выдать, как его забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. Троллить оборотней было жутко весело, а ему так редко удавалось не схлопотать за это впоследствии. Помнится, однажды он заставил Айзека поверить, что у того выпадут все волосы.

Дерек врать определенно не умел. Он на пару секунд завис с паническим выражением на лице, затем наклонился к Стайлзу и прижал два пальца к его шее.

\- Вот тут у тебя пульс, - голос звучал низко, а лицо находилось слишком близко. 

Пальцы нажали на шею чуть сильнее, и Стайлз сглотнул.

\- Видно, как бьется жилка.

\- Понятно, - сказал Стайлз. – Никогда не был силен в биологии. 

Пальцы Дерека все еще лежали на его шее. Стайлз чувствовал себя странно: как будто его бросало в жар от одного этого незначительного контакта. Глаза Дерека по-прежнему находились некомфортно близко.

Должно быть, это было связано с реакцией его тела на Дерека из будущего. Тот Дерек никогда не подходил так близко, не наклонялся к самому лицу и уж точно не замирал рядом так надолго. Он обычно отталкивал его, рычал, а в идеале просто молча сверлил раздраженным взглядом.

Если теория Стайлза о перемещениях во времени была близка к теории Дитона, и все это уже свершилось, значит то, что происходило сейчас между ним и Дереком, в нормальном времени свершилось несколько лет назад? Вряд ли у них все хорошо закончилось, если Дерек только и делал, что швырял его в стены и ударял носом о руль (хотя руль Стайлз заслужил, что уж там).

\- Пульс все еще скачет, - тихо шепнул Дерек.

Стайлз задумался о том, как Дерек произнес _Это ты_ , странным голосом, в котором, понял Стайлз сейчас, было слышно почти удивление. Он машинально опустил взгляд и посмотрел на зигзагообразный порез на ладони. Дерек оторвал пальцы от его шеи и коснулся ими пореза, а Стайлз наконец-то смог вдохнуть.

Боль в руке утихла. Стайлзу хотелось попросить Дерека перестать, не растрачивать силы на такую ерунду, но он не мог, ведь он не должен был знать об оборотнях. Поэтому он только неловко улыбнулся Дереку, а тот посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся в ответ.

Стайлзу было некомфортно от такого пристального внимания, поэтому он повернул голову и стал смотреть вперед. Туда, где рядом с той самой блондинкой сидела Пейдж. Харрис велел всем приступать к лабораторной, и Стайлз начал по инерции смешивать реактивы, его тело автоматически выполняло знакомые действия.

Когда Харрис сказал им сменить партнера, Стайлз попытался воспользоваться этим, чтобы в очередной раз попробовать посадить Дерека и Пейдж вместе. Из Дерека стратег, кажется, был намного лучше, потому что когда Стайлз пересел во второй раз, Дерек снова оказался рядом с ним.

Стайлз не смог не ухмыльнуться, потому что они со Скоттом каждый раз пытались сделать то же самое. Еще более забавным было то, что Харрис ничего не заметил, а когда они снова поменялись местами, Дерек _опять_ умудрился сесть рядом с ним.

\- Мне казалось, смысл этой лабораторной в том, чтобы работать с разными людьми, - сообщил Стайлз Дереку, зажигая горелку. – Пейдж, я уверен, тоже прекрасный партнер. У вас с ней определенно химия.

\- Нет, химии у нас нет, - сказал Дерек и взял щипцы. – Только биология и физика. По химии она ходит на углубленный курс.

Стайлз несколько секунд молча смотрел на него.

\- Что? – спросил Дерек.

\- Повезло тебе, что ты симпатичный, - Стайлз покачал головой и вернулся к реактивам. – _Пейдж_ , кстати, тоже симпатичная, правда?

Дерек издал неопределенный звук.

\- Наверное, - сказал он. – Если тебе нравятся надменные занозы в заднице.

\- Как раз мой тип, - на автопилоте согласился Стайлз. Он невольно подумал о Дереке из будущего, который отлично подходил под описание надменной занозы в стайлзовой заднице (фигурально выражаясь, разумеется!). Стайлз постарался выбросить эти мысли из головы, потому что ему было неловко перед Дереком Хейлом, сидящим рядом с ним, который вел себя по отношению к Стайлзу очень хорошо. – Но если серьезно—

\- Ты считаешь, мне следует сесть с… _этой_? – Дерек ткнул щипцами в сторону Пейдж, которая делала опыты вместе с остролицым парнем, достававшим Стайлза в первый день.

\- По-моему, отличная идея.

И в этот самый момент, будто завершающей точкой в его фразе, у Пейдж и остролицего что-то взорвалось на столе.

\- Я слишком мало получаю для этого, - прорычал Харрис, пытаясь потушить огонь. 

Стайлз не сдержал смеха при виде взмыленного преподавателя, отчего тот взбесился еще больше, пришпиливая его к месту яростным взглядом. Интересно, может именно поэтому он так его ненавидел? Потому что Стайлз был похож на ученика, который однажды поржал над Харрисом на уроке? Мда.

\- Думаю, с тобой мне безопаснее, - прозвучал рядом голос Дерека. Тот снова оказался так близко, что Стайлз чувствовал на шее его дыхание. Его пробрала дрожь, которую он упрямо решил списать на побочные эффекты перемещения во времени, а Дерек продолжал улыбаться ему все оставшееся до звонка время.

Следующие два урока Стайлз провел без Дерека и Пейдж, пытаться свести их у него не было возможности, и поэтому к обеду он был уже изрядно дерганым. Он купил две банки колы (на раздаче ему пришлось соврать, что вторая для друга, поскольку они не хотели продавать ему две – из-за переизбытка то ли сахара, то ли кофеина - Стайлз не слушал), загадочное мясо, скорее всего человеческое (ужасно много нераскрытых смертей было в Бикон-хиллс, просто ужасно много) и направился к столикам на улице. Ему смутно помнилось, что Питер вещал что-то о легком ветерке, ласкающем его кожу, когда он болтал с Дереком в прошлом, а значит Пейдж тоже должна была быть на улице.

И она действительно была там. Стайлз покрепче сжал в руках поднос и сел за стол рядом с ней.

\- Привет, - он широко улыбнулся.

\- Оставь меня, - Пейдж даже не подняла головы от тетради.

\- Вау, да ты просто мастер хороших манер, - съязвил Стайлз.

Пейдж вздохнула и подняла на него взгляд.

\- Оставь меня, пожалуйста. – Она указала рукой на тетрадь. – Я занимаюсь.

\- В обед, - уточнил Стайлз.

Пейдж умела закатывать глаза даже показательнее Дерека. Она точно должна была быть Хейлом, подумал Стайлз.

\- Я занимаюсь музыкой перед уроками и после. Остальное время я работаю. Свободным у меня остается только обед. Я хочу поступить в хорошую музыкальную школу и получить гранд. Поэтому мне нужно заниматься, а тебе заткнуться.

\- Стайлз, - раздался знакомый голос.

Стайлз вздохнул и поник.

В метре от него стоял Дерек с подносом, уставленным нелепо большим количеством еды. Оборотни, что с них взять.

\- Может, сядешь со мной?

\- Ты же не станешь заставлять Капитана Совершенство ждать, - обронила Пейдж, возвращаясь к своим лекциям.

\- О, да ладно, - предпринял еще одну попытку Стайлз, но она продолжила игнорировать его. Пытаться сейчас было бесполезно (Стайлз это прекрасно знал из своего опыта с Лидией), он только выбесит ее еще больше. Поэтому он поднял свой поднос и пошел за Дереком к другому столу.

\- У тебя что, нет друзей? – вредно спросил он у Дерека.

\- Есть, конечно, - ответил тот. – Они все внутри, пытаются флиртовать с девчонками из группы поддержки.

\- А ты не любитель пофлиртовать с чирлидершами? - Стайлз показательно перевел взгляд в сторону стола Пейдж. – Тебе больше нравятся тихие зубрилы, да?

\- Мне нет нужды оттачивать навыки флирта, - небрежно бросил Дерек и улыбнулся Стайлзу. Снова. Эти бесконечные улыбки уже начинали напрягать. - Достаточно сказать привет, и человек уже запал на меня.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - раздраженно пробубнил Стайлз, открывая первую банку колы. Какая жалось, что здесь не продавали кофе ученикам.

\- А вот на таких обычно не западают, - продолжил Дерек, тыкая трубочкой в сторону Пейдж. – Она того не стоит. Там тяжелый случай.

\- Это не так, - машинально возразил Стайлз. – Ты говоришь это только потому, что так считается. Школа полна стереотипов. Так музыканты автоматически считаются заучками, к которым нет смысла соваться. Она наверняка умнее нас двоих вместе взятых.

\- Я думаю, что ты умный, - возразил Дерек.

\- Зато у тебя в голове пусто, так что в сумме выходит немного.

Дерек рассмеялся.

\- Только воздух и зефирки, - он постучал костяшками пальцев по голове. – Лора постоянно мне это твердит.

\- Я ее видел, - вспомнил Стайлз. – Она показалась мне милой.

\- Акулы тоже кажутся ничего, пока не укусят. Так как надолго ты приехал?

Стайлз пожал плечами и принялся злобно жевать трубочку, потому что у него не было подходящего ответа.

\- Не знаю, - наконец произнес он. – Будет зависеть от обстоятельств.

\- Каких?

\- Из-за которых я оказался здесь, и от которых зависит, когда я вернусь обратно, - честно ответил Стайлз.

\- Какой-то ты загадочный.

Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Спасибо. В общем, интеллект - это сексуально, чувак. Любите ботанов.

Дерек наградил его нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Лады.

 

Стайлз рассмеялся. Лады. Дерек Хейл сказал лады. Как хмурый подросток. Хотя он и был хмурым подростком.

Дерек посмотрел на него недовольно.

\- Что смешного?

\- Ничего, - ответил Стайлз, заработав от Дерека скептический взгляд. О, точно. Сверхъестесвтвенный детектор лжи. – Это просто… так странно… видеть тебя таким… - Дерек снова стал выглядеть уязвленным. Стайлз сдал назад. – Просто ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого. Он внешне очень на тебя похож, но ведет себя совершенно иначе.

Дерек хмыкнул и принялся за первый из четырех огромных сэндвичей. Стайлз изо всех сил постарался не завидовать его волчьему метаболизму. – У меня ощущение, что тебе нравится этот человек. Круто, что я похож на него.

\- Нравится? – саркастично переспросил Стайлз. 

Чтобы ему нравился Дерек Хейл из будущего? Хмурый и унылый Гринч всея Волчляндии? Впрочем, Стайлз не мог сказать, что Дерек был ему неприятен. Он во многом понимал его. Понимал его мотивы, и почему тот вел себя так как вел. Он доверил бы Дереку свою жизнь, доверял не раз. Он беспокоился, когда тот пропал. Даже решился расспросить Питера о прошлом Дерека за его спиной. Неужели это означало, что Дерек ему нравился? – Наверное, - он пожал плечами. – Все сложно.

\- Как это может быть сложно? Человек тебе либо нравится, либо нет.

\- Ну, например, у тебя с Пейдж тоже сложно. Вот она вроде бы тебя бесит, но одновременно, мне кажется, нравится.

Дерек скривился.

\- Да ладно. Горячая, сексуальная, язвительная виолончелистка. Кто может устоять?

Теперь Дерек еще и нахмурился. И стал еще больше похож на Дерека из будущего.

\- Ладно, вернемся к парню, о котором я говорил, - произнес Стайлз, взмахнув одной из банок с колой. – Сначала он жутко бесил меня, а потом… Наверное, я постепенно разглядел в нем человека, что довольно иронично, учитывая— Не важно. Он порой любил пообтирать мной стены, на что я, сам понимаешь, не очень позитивно реагировал.

\- С чего бы это, - усмехнулся Дерек. 

Стайлз показал ему язык, и Дерек опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

\- Ты скучаешь по нему, - пробубнил Дерек в сэндвич.

\- В некотором странном роде, да, - признался Стайлз и скривился. Он только что признался, что скучает по Дереку Хейлу самому Дереку Хейлу.

Тот ему это всю жизнь припоминать будет.

Дальше они обедали в молчании, но оно не казалось неловким. Наоборот, Стайлзу было удивительно комфортно. Следующим уроком у него была английская литература, вместе с Дереком, но без Пейдж, поэтому Стайлз подумывал поработать над интересом Дерека к виолончели. Однако когда урок начался, эти планы вылетели в трубу, потому что Стайлз, как оказалось, совершенно не знал материала. 

Здесь класс проходил «Суровое испытание» Миллера, тогда как во времени Стайлза они до него еще не добрались. Учитель задавал вопросы, и в половине случае Стайлз вообще не понимал, о чем речь. Когда он не ответил на первый, на него наорали, несмотря на то, что он был новеньким.

\- Я с ним позанимаюсь, - пообещал Дерек учителю, пока Стайлз сползал по стулу вниз, чтобы весь следующий час пытаться не умереть от унижения.

Когда он собирал вещи, чтобы пойти на математику (где, он надеялся, все будет не так страшно), Дерек повернулся и наклонился к нему.

\- Сколько ты успел прочитать?

\- В моей школе мы изучали «Сердце тьмы». Ну, знаешь, ненадежные рассказчики, пороки человеческой природы. И совсем никаких ведьм.

\- Я отлично знаю эту книгу, - сказал Дерек. – Приходи сегодня к нам на ужин, в шесть. Дом в заповеднике, но твой дядя знает дорогу, он тебе объяснит. Я скажу маме, что ты придешь, и если ты не появишься, она воспримет это как личное оскорбление.

 

Стайлз задумался, но это была настолько отличная возможность втюхать Дереку Пейдж, что он просто не имел права отказываться.

Кроме того, это был шанс попытаться понять Дерека лучше. Увидеть семью, которую он потерял. Возможно, Дереку будет немного легче, если рядом будет кто-то, кто _знает_ , чего он лишился.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Стайлз. – Я приду.

Дерек улыбнулся, _снова_ , и исчез, пока Стайлз не успел передумать.

Скорее всего, он зря на это согласился, осознал Стайлз, ввалившись в аудиторию. По математике Барбара записала его в класс, в котором не было того остролицего придурка, зато была Пейдж, а значит Стайлзу нужно было сконцентрироваться на воплощении в жизнь своего плана. Он попытался считать вдохи и выдохи, чтобы вернуть себе сосредоточенность. Хорошо хоть, у него никогда не было трудностей в постижении математики. Он быстро прорешал выданный учителем тест, не отвлекаясь от размышлений, и только когда закончил последнее задание, заметил за соседней партой Пейдж, которая с недоверием косилась на его работу.

\- А ты неплох, - хмыкнула она. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, приятно удивленный комплиментом, но прежде чем он успел сказать что-то в ответ (например: «А знаешь, кто еще неплох в математике? Дерек Хейл!»), Пейдж уже отвернулась. У него был поистине гениальный план по сведению этих двоих друг с другом. Какая неудача, что они оба совсем не помогали ему.

Стайлз уже выходил из класса после окончания урока, когда заметил, что Пейдж задержалась, чтобы о чем-то поговорить с одноклассницами. Стайлз тут же присел, сделав вид, что у него развязался шнурок.

\- На «Сокровище нации» идут _все_ , потому что его показывают на две недели раньше начала официального проката. Но меня что-то не тянет. Я бы лучше сходила на «Нашу музыку», по Данте, - сказала Пейдж. – Если вы не можете, схожу одна.

\- Мы уже забронировали билеты на «Сокровище нации» с Дейлом и Андерсом, - растерянно сообщила одна из девочек. – Чувства Дейла к Николасу Кейджу недостаточно глубоки, я обязана показать ему, что он теряет, понимаешь?

\- Ничего страшного. Мы даже, наверное, можем встретиться перед началом сеансов, - сказала Пейдж. – Я приду к семи.

Стайлз подождал, пока девочки выйдут из класса, и станцевал победный танец.

Наверное, следовало дождаться, пока учитель тоже выйдет, ну да ладно. Стайлз улыбнулся ему и выскользнул в коридор.

У него теперь было _шикарное_ место, чтобы свести Дерека и Пейдж, и замечательная возможность сегодня вечером убедить Дерека, что тому завтра обязательно нужно сходить в кино.

Напевая прилипчивую мелодию, Стайлз подошел к джипу и увидел листок, зажатый между дворником и лобовым стеклом.

_Шесть вечера. Не опаздывай. ДХ._

Даже на бумаге Дерек умудрялся звучать сурово. Офигеть.

Стайлз придумал в голове парочку разумных аргументов для Джона, чтобы тот разрешил ему сходить сегодня к Хейлам, но дома на холодильнике его уже ждала записка от отца. Оказалось, тот сегодня работал до позднего вечера, а маленький Стайлз пока был у няни. (Та няня, кстати, и со Скоттом сидела. Странно, что это не стало поводом для встречи).

Стайлз заметил на столе стопку бумаг и, быстро проглядев их, понял, что это документы, подтверждающие его вымышленную историю.

Связи Талии и Дитона определенно были очень хороши: Стайлз сам почти поверил в свое здесь существование. Либо у него действительно был кузен, живший с агрессивным, злоупотреблявшим алкоголем отцом.

Стайлз нашел в морозилке пиццу и задумался, может, ему стоило отказаться от приглашения Дерека? Отец обычно покупал пиццу только по особым случаям, когда в гости приезжал кто-то из другого города. Но Стайлзу было любопытно, к тому же это была отличная возможность вновь пустить события прошлого своим чередом.

 _«Я у Хейлов»_ , дописал Стайлз на записке под текстом отца. _«Меня пригласили на ужин :D пообещали подтянуть по предметам :D Вернусь вечером!»_. Он заколебался, думая, как подписаться, чтобы это было уместно. Но заклинание могло развеяться в любой момент, а Стайлзу не хотелось сожалеть о том, чего он не сказал. «Люблю, Стайлз», - написал он.

Даже если Дитон ошибался, полагая, что заклинание вернет его в собственное время, и все закончится трагично, по крайней мере, он сказал отцу, что любит его.

Он вышел из дома и отправился к Хейлам, чтобы не дать себе возможности передумать. Свежий воздух помог привести мысли в порядок, и Стайлз умудрился прибыть точно к назначенному времени, не опоздав и не маясь от того, что пришел раньше.

Странно было видеть дом Хейлов нетронутым пожаром. Стайлз поднялся на крыльцо, неуверенно посмотрел на дверь и запаниковал. А вдруг он должен был купить цветов для Талии? Стоило ли ему вообще заходить в дом, полный оборотней? Конечно, люди там тоже жили, Стайлз знал, но это не отменяло того факта, что он сейчас собирался войти практически в логово хищников. Логово оборотней. Ха. Логово. Он еще немного посверлил дверь взглядом. Может, он лучше в другой раз зайдет?

Дверь распахнулась, едва он сделал первый неуверенный шаг назад.

С порога ему широко улыбалась Лора. 

\- Заходи, лузер, - скомандовала она, схватила его за воротник рубашки и втащила в дом. – Сейчас я тебе тут быстренько все покажу, пока Дерек прихорашивается. 

Она шутливо пихнула его плечом, и Стайлз почувствовал запах розовой воды и ванили. От этой Лоры пахло гораздо приятнее, чем от Лоры в его времени. _Мертвой Лоры._

Стайлз сморгнул слезы. Ему нельзя было спасать Лору, даже если желание сделать это сводило с ума. Дитон и Талия были гораздо старше его, у них было больше опыта и знаний в сфере сверхъестественного. Раз они сказали, что в результате изменения событий прошлого все станет только хуже, значит так оно и было.

Но сердце все равно болезненно сжималось, пока Лора показывала ему первый этаж. Дом был наполнен яркими красками, детскими рисунками и осколками повседневной _жизни_ , неизбежными в доме, где жила семья из одиннадцати человек.

\- Гостиная, - объявила Лора, пока Стайлз пытался отогнать воспоминания о том, как держал здесь Скотта, которому Дерек выжигал на руке его стремную татуировку. – А вон там мой дядя Питер в полюбившемся ему углу.

Сидящий в кресле Питер, выглядящий гораздо моложе привычного, высунул нос из-за книги, смерил их неприязненным взглядом и вернулся к чтению.

\- Он сидит тут так давно, что, как я подозреваю, уже сросся с креслом, - суфлерским шепотом поделилась Лора.

\- Ты бесишь, - бросил Питер не поднимая головы.

\- _Выкуси_ , - пропела Лора, и Стайлза передернуло. 

Лора показала ему кухню, где Эрик Хейл – как выяснилось, их отец был человеком – готовил ужин, пока Талия сидела на стуле и руководила процессом. Затем Лора показала ему задний двор, где бегали и играли дети. Наконец, они вновь оказались в коридоре.

\- Подожди здесь. Я позову Дерека.

Лора взбежала по ступенькам, и на этот раз Стайлз волевым усилием сумел заставить себя не пялиться на ее задницу.

Ну, почти.

Господи, природа не поскупилась Хейлам на шикарные задницы.

\- Привет!

Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности и слишком резко обернулся, от чего у него закружилась голова.

Напротив стояла девочка с длинными русыми волосами, одетая в форму начальных классов школы Бикон-хиллс. Что-то в том, как она с подозрением хмурила брови, показалось Стайлзу знакомым. Причем не так, как в случае с Эриком Хейлом, когда речь шла всего лишь о семейном сходстве. Нет, здесь было что-то другое.

 _Кора_. Это была Кора. Стайлз искренне улыбнулся, и ему даже не пришлось притворяться: было приятно встретить здесь кого-то знакомого.

\- Привет, - поздоровался он.

Кора неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Ты парень Дерека?

\- Что? – Стайлз по-совиному округлил глаза. – Нет! Господи, Кора. Нет. Я Стайлз Стилински. Его _друг_.

Кора кивнула, принимая ответ. Затем снова нахмурилась.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

Упс, подумал Стайлз. Черт.

\- Эм, - начал он.

\- Я показала ему фотоальбом, - раздался спокойный голос Талии. Стайлз виновато поморщился. – Позови своих кузенов домой и передай им, что ужин будет готов через полчаса, хорошо?

\- Ладно, - кивнула Кора и побежала в заднюю часть дома, выкрикивая чьи-то имена. 

Стайлз сглотнул, понимая какой светлой и беззаботной была эта девочка. Кора, которую он знал, была полна гнева и ярости.

\- Я рада, что ты знаком с моей семьей в будущем, - обронила Талия.

Стайлз повернулся, но смотреть на нее было слишком тяжело. Видеть ее, такую живую и сильную, и при этом знать, что она сгорит в этом доме. Стайлз сглотнул и поднял на нее беспомощный взгляд. Он должен сказать ей. Их будущее не может _так уж_ сильно пострадать от этого, правда?

\- Что бы ты ни хотел сказать мне, - сказала Талия, и ее голос почти вибрировал от небрежной, подчиняющей своей воле, силы, - что бы ни случилось с нами, твои слова могут сделать хуже. Ты этого хочешь?

Стайлз посмотрел на нее, вспомнил обгоревшее лицо Питера, пустые мертвые глаза Лоры.

\- Нет, - сказал он. Потому что то же самое могло случиться с Дереком, с Корой. Со _Скоттом_.

Талия ответила на его взгляд, и лицо ее было таким печальным, будто она знала. Будто она увидела что-то в глазах Стайлза и поняла, что нечто трагичное ждет ее в будущем, и никто из них не в силах этому помешать. Не без риска сделать все еще хуже. Она подошла ближе и прикоснулась ладонью к щеке Стайлза.

\- Откуда бы ты ни пришел, ты знаком с моей дочерью, - произнесла Талия. – Этого мне достаточно.

\- Спасибо за помощь с документами, - наугад выпалил Стайлз. 

Шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но Талия кивнула, подтверждая его предположение.

\- Стайлз, - они обернулись, услышав голос Дерека. Тот стоял на верхней ступеньке. – Давай у меня в комнате позанимаемся.

\- Оставь дверь открытой, милый, - сказала ему Талия. 

Стайлз попытался не краснеть на очевидный намек, поскольку родители обычно велели не закрывать дверь, когда приходили бойфренд или подружка, а не одноклассник, которому нужно было помочь с уроками.

Возможно, она просто хотела быть в курсе их разговоров, чтобы Стайлз случайно не изменил прошлое.

\- Ладно, - Дерек показательно закатил глаза.

Стайлз подавил смешок.

\- Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, - пробормотал он, поднимаясь по лестнице. 

Талия позади рассмеялась и ушла на кухню.

Дерек скосил на него подозрительный взгляд.

\- Это ты о чем?

\- Я о том, - Стайлз задумался, как бы соврать так, чтобы Дерек не распознал ложь, - что учеба уже достала.

\- Да, - согласился Дерек. – Пошли, - он кивнул в сторону комнаты, развернулся и не стал проверять, идет ли Стайлз следом.

В общем-то, ему и не нужно было. Стайлз уже сгорал от любопытства, которое, как известно, кошку сгубило. Но он больше любил собак и свято верил, что ему бояться нечего.

Комната Дерека была совсем не похожа на его по-спартански обставленный лофт. Наоборот, она была завалена всевозможными вещами. Вдоль одной из стен от пола до потолка тянулись заставленные книгами полки, а на огромном столе практически не было свободного места. В центре комнаты стояла большая кровать, накрытая пушистым покрывалом зеленого цвета, а вовсе не черного, как ожидал Стайлз. У стен повсюду валялась какая-то мелочь, мусор, одежда. Комната была очень похожа на спальню Скотта – прислоненная к столу гитара и плакаты с бейсбольными командами и рок-группами 80-х на стенах. В то же время в центре оставалось довольно много свободного места, а на полу лежал очень мягкий на вид ковер, на который Стайлз сразу же сел, прислонившись спиной к кровати и вытянув ноги перед собой.

\- Классная берлога, - похвалил Стайлз. - Мне нравится, как ты здесь все обставил.

\- Я знаю, что здесь беспорядок. Мама вечно говорит, что у меня будто бомба взорвалась.

Стайлз скривился. Бомба – это не совсем то, что произойдет с этим домом, но сравнение подходящее. Дерек, слава богу, на него в этот момент не смотрел.

\- Включить музыку для фона?

\- Давай, - согласился Стайлз, откидываясь назад и наблюдая, как Дерек перебирает диски. – Что у тебя есть?

\- А что ты обычно слушаешь?

Стайлз задумался, и тут ему в голову пришла замечательная идея.

\- Виолончель звучит офигенно, - объявил он. – Ты согласен?

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Нет.

\- И вот ты снова напоминаешь мне того парня, - Стайлз рассеянно помахал рукой, обозначая лицо Дерека.

Дерек нахмурился сильнее.

\- Он мне уже не нравится.

Стайлз рассмеялся. Еще немного, и нелепость всей ситуации его добьет.

\- Я ему передам, когда вернусь домой.

Хмурое выражение, кажется, не собиралось в ближайшее время уходить с лица Дерека. Боже, а вдруг это из-за Стайлза он навсегда таким остался? Было бы забавно.

\- Лучше бы я напоминал тебе самого себя, - проворчал Дерек, снова отворачиваясь к дискам, его шея слегка покраснела. – Ты любишь рок? Инди?

Стайлз постарался вспомнить, что он слушал в две тысячи четвертом.

\- Конечно. Есть Switchfoot? Five For Fighting? 3 Doors Down, - он сделал паузу и усмехнулся. – Nickelback?

\- А я уже было решил, что у тебя есть вкус, - притворно вздохнул Дерек, вставляя диск в проигрыватель. 

Он покрутил настройки, уменьшая громкость, чтобы музыка не слишком отвлекала. _«Мы должны были жить гораздо дольше»_ , полилось из колонок, и Стайлз едва подавил пробравшую его дрожь.

Дерек кинул в него чем-то, и Стайлз машинально поднял руки, защищаясь. На ковер упала книга.

\- В гостей нельзя кидаться вещами! – возмутился Стайлз и решил отомстить единственным доступным ему сейчас способом. – Тебя что, волки воспитали?

Дерек поперхнулся и едва сумел прокашляться. Это было _потрясающе_.

\- Ты в порядке? - участливо поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Давай заниматься, ладно? – пробубнил Дерек и упал на ковер рядом. Стайлзу показалось, что тот сел чересчур близко, учитывая что места на ковре было предостаточно, но, кто знает, может Дерек просто плохо видел? И ему нужно было сесть поближе, раз уж у них была одна книга на двоих.

Дерек вкратце пересказал ему сюжет и описал персонажей, гораздо лучше, чем можно было бы прочитать в разделе с кратким содержанием. Он делился своими мыслями и посмеивался, когда Стайлз чересчур бурно выражал свое возмущение поведением некоторых героев. 

\- Получается, _любая_ женщина, которой изменил муж, могла просто… обвинить его любовницу в колдовстве и таким образом отомстить ей? – Стайлз покачал головой. – Мда. Интересно, а наоборот это работало? Когда любовница обвиняла жену, чтобы избавиться от нее?

\- Наверное, - ответил Дерек. – Ну, знаешь, если предположить, что ведьмы существовали.

Стайлз усмехнулся. Он пока с ними не сталкивался, но учитывая, что в мире были друиды и срабатывали заклинания, то вполне могли быть и ведьмы. 

\- Я бы не удивился.

Дерек посмотрел на него странно, пытаясь отыскать в его глазах ответ на пока так и не заданный вопрос.

\- Они уже и так существуют, - продолжил Стайлз. – Виккане. Язычники. Любовь и уважение ко всем религиям, чувак. Никакого осуждения.

\- Мы уже воспринимаем пьесу слишком буквально, - заметил Дерек. – На самом деле это аллегория на Маккартизм, поскольку—

\- Боже, вы что, неудачники, действительно тут ботанством занимаетесь? – воскликнула Лора, заглядывая в комнату. Она втянула носом воздух и сморщилась. – Я тебе освежитель воздуха подарю, Дер. А то здесь воняет грязными носками.

\- Ты очаровательна, - сказал Дерек. – Подожди. Я сказал очаровательна? Я имел в виду отвратительна.

Лора ухмыльнулась.

\- Даже не пытайся огрызаться, хлюпик. Мама просила передать, что ужин готов. Так что тащите свои милые попки вниз.

\- Мне показалось, или твоя сестра только что назвала твою попку милой?

\- Как будто ты будешь со мной спорить, - отозвалась Лора. – Я видела вас в школе и знаю, что ты пялился.

Стайлз шокировано открыл рот, растерялся и изо всех сил попытался не смотреть на Дерека. Но тот только рассмеялся, ловко поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку.

\- Помочь подняться? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на предложенную ладонь, сильную и приглашающую, и покачал головой. 

\- Справлюсь.

Дерек скрестил руки на груди, встал в свою любимую позу – классический Дерек – и молча наблюдал, как Стайлз поскользнулся на ковре и приземлился обратно на задницу. Стайлз недовольно скривился, когда со второй попытки ему удалось подняться. Он упал всего раз. У Дерека не было повода выглядеть таким самодовольным. Стайлз бросил на него уничижительный взгляд, заметил покрасневшие щеки и удивленно опустил голову.

Ох, черт. Джинсы, которые одолжил ему отец, оказались заметно великоваты и сползли ниже, чем следует, обнажая бедренные косточки.

Он подтянул штаны, стараясь сохранить остатки достоинства, но это было уже, кажется, бесполезно.

\- Я с собой мало одежды привез, - оправдался Стайлз, и это даже было почти правдой. – Дядя одолжил мне немного своей, но размер у нас не совпадает.

\- Это точно, - согласился Дерек, внимательным и каким-то оценивающим взглядом рассматривая его. Затем он качнулся вперед, оказавшись прямо в личном пространстве Стайлза, и положил одну руку ему на бок, поверх футболки. – А ты более спортивный, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

\- Да, это все лакросс.

\- Хм, - Дерек наклонил голову и переместил раскрытую ладонь Стайлзу на живот.

Стайлз опустил взгляд. Дереку все еще было куда расти: рука взрослого Дерека закрыла бы весь его живот полностью. Ладонь была теплой, сильной, и у Стайлза от этого контакта слегка кружилась голова.

\- Нужно спускаться, - объявил Стайлз. – Некрасиво будет опоздать.

\- Да, - ответил Дерек и отступил назад. – Я покажу тебе, где можно помыть руки.

Облицованная белоснежной плиткой ванная была такой светлой и яркой по сравнению с черными стенами в будущем, что Стайлз практически сумел убедить себя в том, что находится в совершенно другом доме. Они с Дереком спустились в кухню, где тот представил его всей семье, а Стайлз постарался не думать, что будет после всего этого чувствовать.

 _Потерять члена стаи, это как потерять руку_ , однажды сказала Кора. Стайлз даже представить не мог, что значило лишиться одновременно стольких людей. Когда умерла мама, казалось, будто весь его мир рухнул.

Талия здесь была больше чем просто матерью. Она была _альфой_ , и это невозможно было не почувствовать. Каждый за столом, не только ее дети, уважал ее и подчинялся, легко и естественно. Было видно, что все они одна семья.

За столом были Эрик, папа Дерека, которого Стайлз сегодня уже видел, Питер, который, оказывается, был не единственным дядей – еще был дядя Эндрю, выделявшийся среди Хейлов темно-пшеничным цветом волос. Стайлз решил, что он, скорее всего, был человеком. Эндрю был женат на одной из сестер Талии, Карис. Тетя Юфи, как выяснилось, была на работе. Питер и Карис болтали о чем-то, и было очевидно, что они брат с сестрой. Видимо, Эрик взял фамилию Талии, так же как Эндрю взял фамилию Карис, потому что все они были Хейлами. Джейсон и Пэн были младшими кузенами Дерека, с Лорой Стайлз уже был знаком, а самыми маленькими были Кора и Ник, и эти двое были, кажется, не разлей вода.

Эрик приготовил огромный ужин, и весь стол был заставлен тарелками так, чтобы каждый мог дотянуться и взять то, что нравится. Количество еды Стайлза не удивило: он прекрасно знал, что такое метаболизм оборотней.

Атмосфера за столом была очень уютной. Обычно Стайлзу бывало тяжело освоиться в большой компании, где он почти никого не знал. Отсюда и защитная реакция в виде нелепого поведения. Но с этими людьми ему было поразительно комфортно.

С этой _стаей._

Стаей, которая _умрет_.

Единственным способом для Стайлза справиться с этой мыслью было чем-нибудь себя отвлечь, поэтому он повернулся к Дереку и вернулся к обсуждению «Сурового испытания». Дерек пододвинулся ближе: видимо, еще одной особенностью жизни в большой семье (кроме того, что и терять тебе больше) было отсутствие места за столом.

\- Серьезно, меня бесит сама идея охоты на ведьм, - поделился Стайлз, вонзая вилку в большую порцию запеченной пасты с курицей, рецепт которой ему потом обязательно нужно узнать. – Предположим, ведьмы существуют. Но кто сказал, что все они представляют опасность?

\- Любая сила имеет за собой намерение, - ответил Дерек после того, как прожевал кусок, который ел. – Но люди часто боятся той силы, которую не понимают и не могут контролировать.

\- Все равно, - задумчиво продолжил Стайлз, - должна же быть какая-то система. Если ведьма никому не причинила вреда, ее не должны сжигать или преследовать.

\- Ооо, можно нам его оставить? - воскликнула Лора, улыбаясь с другого конца стола.

\- Мне это кажется крайне наивным, - резко произнес Питер. Он смотрел на Стайлза, будто тот был раздражающим сорняком на его грядке. В общем, как обычно. А вот безмятежный ответный взгляд Стайлза, кажется, бесил Питера просто до жути.

\- Наивным? Верить, что не все люди плохие? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Существует множество оттенков серого, - многозначительно обронил Питер, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Стайлз хихикнул.

\- О да, около пятидесяти. – Блин, слишком рано для этой шутки.

\- Люди склонны к паранойе, - промолвил Питер. – Это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда какой-нибудь обыватель решит, что ведьмы хотят проклясть его. Обычные люди всегда думают, что ведьмы в любом случае сорвутся. Что это заложено в их природе. Так же как в человеческой природе заложено уничтожать то, что они не в состоянии понять. Скажи мне, Стайлз, смог бы ты жить рядом с часовой бомбой?

 _Я уже_ , подумал Стайлз, холодно глядя на Питера. _Я знаю, что ты-из-будущего что-то замышляешь. К сожалению, я пока не знаю, что именно, и не могу избавиться от тебя, пока ты где-нибудь не проколешься_.

Питер смотрел на него в ответ, издавая тихий рычащий звук и скаля зубы. Стайлзу могло показаться, но те как будто стали чуть-чуть длиннее.

\- Достаточно, Питер, - твердо произнесла Талия, награждая того ледяным взглядом. – Сходи на кухню и принеси всем воды.

\- Я не смогу принести столько стаканов в одиночку, - возразил Питер. – Как думаешь, Дерек, твой гость не откажется мне помочь?

\- Я помогу, - быстро предложил Дерек и отодвинул стул, мрачно смотря на Питера.

\- Как пожелаешь, - процедил Питер, бросил на Стайлза неприязненный взгляд и удалился на кухню.

Они вышли из комнаты и тут же начали спорить. Наверное, им казалось, что они говорят тихо, но за столом повисла неловкая тишина, и через не успевшую закрыться дверь было слышно каждое слово.

\- Это замечательно, что ты нашел друга, но он возненавидит тебя, как только узнает о твоем маленьком… пушистом секрете, - донесся до них голос Питера, прежде чем дверь закрылась.

\- Дерек просто обожает маленьких кроликов, - тут же пояснила Лора. – Он буквально в желе превращается, когда их видит.

\- Понимаю, - покивал Стайлз. – Лично я ужасно люблю панд.

\- А я лисичек-фенеков, - поделилась Кора, и неловкое молчание за столом сменилось непринужденной беседой про животных. 

Стайлз был настолько добр, что не стал ничего говорить про волков, однако малыш Ник упорно повторял, что _Черный волк круче всех, мама. Черный волк самый лучший_.

Стайлзу показалось, что это неспроста. Нику было что-то нужно от мамы. И если Талия Хейл как родитель была похожа на отца Стайлза, то Ник… скорее всего своего добьется.

Дерек с Питером вернулись с кухни, у каждого по пугающему количеству стаканов в руках, будто они соревновались, кто сможет унести больше. Скорее всего, так и было. 

Питер пролил на Стайлза воду и неискренне извинился.

\- Ничего страшного, - улыбнувшись, ответил Стайлз. 

Питер зарычал. Улыбки всегда бесят плохих парней. Это практически единственная их положительная черта.

\- Стайлз, расскажи нам немного о себе, - громко попросила Талия. Она задумчиво посмотрела на Питера, хитро блеснув глазами. Стайлз вопросительно поднял брови, и Талия кивнула. Она не сказала вслух, но Стайлзу стало понятно – ему дали разрешение.

\- Мой город очень похож на ваш, - начал рассказывать Стайлз. Это не было такой уж ложью. Бикон-хиллс мало изменился за минувшие годы. – Я учусь в старшей школе, играю в лакросс—

\- Лучше начинай играть во что-нибудь поинтереснее, - вставил Дерек.

\- Лакросс – дерьмо, - согласился Питер.

\- Питер, - измученным тоном произнесла Талия. – Не ругайся за столом. Что сказала бы мама?

\- Что мне следует расширять словарный запас, - ответил Питер. – И добавить эпитетов для остроты. Лакросс – это ебаное дерьмо.

\- Что это значит? – округлив глаза, спросила Кора.

Стайлз попытался сдержать смешок. У сидящего рядом Дерека это тоже плохо получалось. Он положил ладонь, теплую и широкую, Стайлзу на колено, и тот почувствовал, как его сотрясало от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

\- Это моя нога, - тихо сказал Стайлз.

\- Прости. Промахнулся, - Дерек убрал руку.

Лора на другом конце стола выглядела неописуемо довольной.

\- Джейсон, Пэн, Кора, Ник, почему бы вам не взять свои тарелки и не пойти посмотреть телевизор, - произнесла Талия. 

Это могло бы прозвучать как предложение, но тон ее голоса не оставлял сомнений, что это был приказ. Дети подхватили тарелки и практически синхронно закатили глаза.

\- Это значит совокупление, - сообщил Питер им вслед. – Половой акт.

\- Фуууу, - хором воскликнули Кора с Ником, пока хихикающие Джейсон и Пэн, подталкивали их в сторону гостиной.

\- _Спасибо_ , Питер, - сказала Талия.

Питер улыбнулся с набитым ртом.

\- Так что ты говорил, Стайлз?

\- Угу, - откликнулся Стайлз, проглотив еду, которую жевал. – Я вроде как приехал ненадолго. В гости. Ах да, мой лучший друг дома—

\- У тебя есть лучший друг, - обиженно перебил Дерек.

\- Да, Скотти, - кивнул Стайлз. – Он тоже оборотень.

Стайлз спокойно положил в рот еще порцию еды, Талия спрятала улыбку за вилкой, и стол буквально взорвался.

\- О господи! – воскликнула Лора. – Так он знает? И ты целый час заставляла нас изображать счастливую человеческую семью? – она кинула нож и вилку на стол, выпустила когти и с удвоенным аппетитом принялась за мясо.

\- Это не означает, что мы не должны вести себя за столом прилично, - назидательно произнесла Талия.

\- _Серьезно?_ – раздался рядом голос Дерека, который снова внимательно вглядывался ему в лицо. – Ты знаешь… о нас.

\- Люди тоже могут быть в стае, - Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Мы столкнулись вчера утром, и я сразу почувствовала, - пояснила Талия.

\- Еще бы, - согласилась Карис. – Ты же _альфа._

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - произнес Стайлз, развернувшись к Дереку всем корпусом. – И я тебя не боюсь.

Дерек широко улыбнулся в ответ, и эта улыбка была одной из самых лучший вещей, которые Стайлз видел в последнее время.

\- С другой стороны, - продолжил Стайлз, задумчиво наклонив голову, - это преподносит то, что сказала Лора, в совершенно ином свете.

\- _Что_? - выдавил Дерек, смертельно побледнев. – Что она тебе сказала?

Лора начала давиться смехом.

\- Что ты любишь кроликов. Очень сильно, - поделился Стайлз, позволив нижней губе трагично задрожать. – Скажи честно, Дерек. Что это значит, когда оборотень так сильно любит кроликов?

\- Я их не ем, - тут же открестился Дерек. – Правда! Я просто люблю брать их на руки, ясно? Они так _умиротворяюще_ дергают своими маленькими носиками.

За столом повисла тишина.

Дерек поерзал на стуле.

\- Она использовала любовь к кроликам как эвфемизм к оборотничеству, не так ли? – слабо уточнил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Я… только что признался, что люблю трогать кроликов, да?

Стайлз снова кивнул.

Дерек громко застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Вы хуже всех!

После ужина Питер проинформировал Стайлза, что припереться на территорию чужой стаи без разрешения было весьма дерзко с его стороны. Дерек зарычал, но Талия разняла их. О да, Питер, ты был самым близким другом Дерека, поверенным всех его тайн, ну конечно.

Дерек хотел позаниматься английским еще немного, но на этот раз Талия посмотрела на него знающим взглядом и велела оставаться внизу. Стайлз помог им прибрать на столе, где после этого они расположились с книгами.

\- Ты будешь писать эссе, проводя параллели с охотниками? – поинтересовался Стайлз, дочитав первый акт. 

Сохранять внимание без адерала было трудно, но рядом с Дереком у него это определенно выходило лучше.

\- Аргх, - красноречиво ответил Дерек. – Охотники меня жутко бесят. Мы недавно напоролись на нескольких, так нам с Питером пришлось два дня отсиживаться в подвале. Он сказал, все это якобы из-за того, что в город пришли несколько стай, которые хотят встретиться с мамой.

\- Так и есть, - крикнул Питер из гостиной, где он снова затаился, чтобы изображать вселенскую неприязнь к миру.

\- Я так и сказал, - прокричал в ответ Дерек, не скрывая раздражения.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Приятно знать, что Питер всю жизнь был таким засранцем.

\- Ты так сказал, будто не поверил мне.

\- Ну да, потому что я сказал это Стайлзу. С каких пор тебя волнует, что он думает. Ты же сам сказал, тогда в кухне, что он всего лишь маленький ничтожный человечишка.

\- Отвали, - отмахнулся Питер.

Дерек улыбнулся, радуясь выигрышу в перепалке. Стайлз постарался прогнать от себя мысль, как ему нравился такой Дерек. Дерек, который умел радоваться маленьким победам и который комфортно чувствовал себя в чужом личном пространстве.

\- У меня ощущение, что от этих охотников в городе нужно ждать беды, - поделился Дерек.

\- Ты знаешь, кто они такие? – спросил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Той ночью я их первый раз увидел. Арженты.

\- Да, - Стайлз невольно напрягся всем телом. – У Скотта тоже были с ними проблемы. Особенно с Джерардом.

Сидящая неподалеку Талия бросила на него тяжелый взгляд. Он сболтнул лишнего.

Стайлз быстро сменил тему.

\- Ты говорил про аллегорию на Маккартизм, можешь пояснить, что именно делал Маккарти? – он поморщился. – С историей у меня совсем беда. Учитель дал мне аж семь книг, чтобы я подтянул пробелы.

Дерек немного растерялся из-за резкой смены темы разговора, но спорить не стал. Когда часы пробили девять, Талия объявила, что Стайлзу пора домой.

Дерек тут же принялся упрашивать маму разрешить ему довезти Стайлза до дома, ведь в городе пришлые альфы и охотники. В конце концов Талия согласилась, вручила ему ключи и пригрозила, что если Дерек хоть немного задержится, то окажется под домашним арестом.

Дерек привел его к пикапу, припаркованному позади дома. 

\- Мне казалось, у вас была Камаро, - заметил Стайлз, садясь на потертое пассажирское сидение Форда Рейнджера. Дерек кивнул и потянулся за ремнем безопасности, чтобы пристегнуть Стайлза до того, как тот успел сделать это сам.

\- Вечно заедает, - пояснил Дерек, кивая на крепление ремня. Он действительно провозился какое-то время, прежде чем сумел вставить ремень в гнездо, горячо дыша Стайлзу в шею и щекоча волосами кончик носа. – Да, у нас есть Камаро. – Он отодвинулся, сел на свое место, поправил зеркало и повернул ключ, заводя машину. – Она папина, но водит ее в основном мама. Остальным к ней даже приближаться запрещено. Под страхом смерти.

По дороге они снова обсуждали «Суровое испытание», хотя не читавшему книгу Стайлзу было тяжеловато. Путь до дома пролетел незаметно, и Дерек снова наклонился к нему, чтобы отстегнуть ремень.

На этот раз тот вроде бы отстегнулся без проблем, но Дерек все равно задержался немного, прежде чем выйти из машины. Он нервно провел ладонями по джинсам, ожидая, пока Стайлз вылезет следом. Затем Дерек проводил его до двери, что было очень мило, потому что у Стайлза перед глазами стояли альфы и охотники, а рядом с Дереком он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Если они оба не были парализованы, конечно.

\- У меня был отличный вечер, - произнес Дерек, когда они подошли к двери. – В школе у меня есть друзья, но никто из них, ну, ты понимаешь… _не знает_. – Он жестом указал на свои зубы, пусть сейчас они и были человеческого размера и формы.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Я понимаю. Иногда здорово иметь того, с кем при необходимости можно поговорить о чем угодно.

\- Точно, - кивнул Дерек. – Можем как-нибудь повторить. Только уже без уроков, а просто так.

\- Давай завтра, - выпалил Стайлз. По лицу Дерека было ничего не понять, поэтому Стайлз продолжил. – Ты помнишь, что у меня не очень с историей, а тут выходит новый фильм по Данте, сеанс завтра в семь, и— У нас нет общих занятий. Поэтому нужно сходить. Посмотреть кино. Вместе. Можно встретиться, в семь. Рядом с кинотеатром. Ты хочешь?

Дерек секунду молча глазел на него, наверное, потому что Стайлз - болтающий без умолку идиот, затем слегка опустил голову, а когда поднял, то посмотрел на него робко и смущенно. 

\- Стайлз, я очень хочу сходить с тобой в кино.

Дерек наклонился, как будто собирался прикоснуться к щеке Стайлза или что-то такое, но передумал и сделал шаг назад.

\- Увидимся завтра в обед, хорошо?

\- Ладно, - кивнул Стайлз. 

Он помахал Дереку, когда тот отъезжал. 

Голова немного кружилась. Стайлз на автомате открыл дверь, зашел в дом, закрыл ее за собой и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу в верхней части двери. Наверное, он просто переел у Хейлов за ужином, вот и все. 

Стайлз дал себе еще секунду и заглянул в кухню, где сидел отец, зарывшийся в кипу бумаг. Стайлз пожелал ему спокойной ночи и отправился спать.

Он долго ворочался, а когда наконец смог заснуть, ему всю ночь снились зеленые глаза и тепло чужой ладони на животе. И если утром он проснулся со стояком, то все дело было в волнении и напряжении из-за необходимости исправить то, что натворил.

Отрицание было прекрасным способом справляться с проблемами, и он держался за него изо всех сил.

В следующий раз Стайлз увидел Дерека и Пейдж в обед. Дерек сразу же помахал ему и позвал к себе. Он сидел на улице, и с его места открывался отличный вид на стол, за которым сидела и училась Пейдж. Краем глаза наблюдавший за ней Стайлз тяжко вздохнул, когда рядом подсел Питер, сразу утянув что-то с подноса Дерека.

\- Привет, мальчики, - спокойно поздоровался он.

Дерек тут же начал препираться с ним, а Питер в ответ ронял странные завуалированные угрозы, как будто знал что-то о ситуации, в которой находился Стайлз.

\- Он не будет рядом вечно, - сказал Питер, пока Стайлз размышлял, каким же образом ему сегодня устроить встречу Дерека и Пейдж. Опаздывать было слишком рискованно, Дерек стал бы просто избегать Пейдж и все. Может, включить пожарную сигнализацию? Правила безопасности требовали, чтобы все держались вместе и не разделялись, пока не поступят дальнейшие указания. – Ты не задумывался, что кое-кто, возможно, мог бы исправить эту ситуацию?

\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек. – Почему у тебя в волосах игрушечный солдатик?

Стайлз в это время пытался разглядеть, что именно читала Пейдж, чтобы каким-нибудь образом повернуть беседу в этом направлении.

\- Играл с собой этим утром, - ответил он.

Питер рядом расхохотался. Стайлз удивленно посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на Дерека, замершего с таким видом, будто его только что огрели по голове.

\- В смысле с _моим кузеном_ , господи боже! – воскликнул Стайлз, взмахивая руками, затем опомнился, схватил злосчастного пластикового солдатика и зашвырнул в ближайшие кусты. Теперь понятно, почему отец посмеивался над ним, когда Стайлз уходил утром в школу. И над чем ржал остролицый придурок, пока они сидели на истории. – Он буквально мини-я, даже забываю порой, что на самом деле это другой человек.

\- Остин Пауэрс, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Прямо как в фильме.

\- Мне нравился доктор Зло, - вставил Питер.

Стайлз отвлекся от созерцания Пейдж, чтобы показательно закатить глаза.

\- Кто бы сомневался.

\- Как это понимать? – нахмурился Питер. – И кстати, на кого мы все пялимся?

\- Пейдж, - раздраженно бросил Дерек. – Стайлз убежден, что она прекрасна.

\- Потому что так и есть, - подтвердил Стайлз. – Ты так не думаешь, Дерек?

\- Высокомерная, бледная, избегает людей, - перечислил Питер, рассматривая Пейдж. – Дерек, да вы просто созданы друг для друга.

\- Да-да, у вас обоих потрясающее чувство юмора, - проворчал Дерек. – Серьезно, Стайлз, о чем ты думаешь?

\- Я думаю о… виолончелях? – солгал Стайлз.

Дерек нахмурился, сдвинув брови. Стайлз едва удержался от так и просящегося с языка вопроса о судьбе этих бровей в бета-релизе. Особенно учитывая, что ему пока не довелось видеть этого Дерека обращенным. Ооо! Стоило попытаться. Стайлзу было даже любопытно, чем можно подкупить Дерека, чтобы тот согласился обратиться для него.

\- Ты лжешь, - тихо заметил Дерек. 

Стайлз перевел на него испуганный взгляд. 

\- И я выясню, почему, - Дерек загадочно улыбнулся и встал со скамьи. – Увидимся вечером, - сказал он, засунул руки в карманы и, насвистывая, ушел в сторону группы ребят, с которыми Стайлз видел его в свой первый день здесь.

Стайлз покачал головой и съехал ниже по сидению.

\- Значит, Дереку нравится эта девчонка, Пейдж? – спросил Питер.

Стайлз испуганно дернулся и бросил на Питера неприязненный взгляд.

\- Ты все еще здесь?

\- Как видишь.

\- Да, - ответил на заданный вопрос Стайлз. – Я думаю, что она идеально ему подходит, и они были бы просто _волшебной_ парой.

\- Я согласен с тобой, - произнес Питер, оценивающе разглядывая Пейдж. – Всего хорошего, Стайлз.

\- Дождешься от тебя хорошего, - сказал Стайлз, когда Питер поднялся и пошел прочь. – От тебя всегда только плохое!

Питер не ответил, но Стайлз знал, что тот его услышал. В том, чтобы быть оборотнем, были не только плюсы, но и минусы. И Стайлз знал их _все_.

В том, чтобы быть человеком, минусов было больше. Особенно если ты жил в Бикон-хиллс и приходился родственником помощнику шерифа Стилински.

Если подробнее, то город был полон сплетен, а поскольку жители просто обожали отца Стайлза, тот был в курсе _всех_ слухов.

Именно поэтому, когда Стайлз вернулся домой, Джон решительно вручил ему белый бумажный пакет с красной звездой*, двадцать баксов и кое-что еще.

 _*сноска:_ *эмблема торговой сети Macy’s

\- За первые два я благодарен, честно, спасибо огромное! Но дверь под номером три? Я же маленький еще, - в ужасе заявил Стайлз, когда Джон попытался вложить ему в руку упаковку с презервативом. 

\- Парень, я знаю, что тебе пришлось повторно взять пару классов, я видел документы. Так что я в курсе, что тебе уже есть восемнадцать. Хейлу тоже, я проверил. Я не собираюсь тебя осуждать, а просто хочу, чтобы мой племянник был в безопасности на свидании.

\- Документы, - повторил Стайлз, а затем: – Дереку восемнадцать? – и наконец. – Это не свидание!

\- Документы, которые мне прислали из Фаунтин-хиллс, чтобы подтвердить твою личность, - медленно произнес Джон. 

Значит, он теперь совершеннолетний. Талия наверняка думала, что делает ему одолжение. _Отлично_. 

\- Не ожидал, что ты станешь осуждать Дерека, когда тебе самому пришлось оставаться на второй год. Особенно с учетом того, что вы вдвоем _идете в кино_.

\- Как _друзья_! – подчеркнул Стайлз. 

Это был самый ужасный день в его жизни. Впрочем, информация о том, что Дереку пришлось оставаться на второй год, могла оказаться полезной, когда он вернется в будущее.

\- Ну-ну, - покивал Джон, как обычно делал на допросах с подозреваемыми. И вот сейчас со Стайлзом. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, хорошо? Это касается и запрета ходить в лес, и необходимых мер предосторожности… в остальном.

Стайлз нахмурился. В Бикон-хиллс, видимо, перманентно действовало предупреждение о нападении диких животных. Неважно, в каком ты времени. Но, как и в будущем, Стайлз не мог успокоить отца, сказав, что их дикие животные это всего лишь оборотни, с которыми он был вполне способен справиться.

\- За это я приготовлю на ужин что-нибудь особенно полезное, и только попробуй это не съесть, - пообещал Стайлз, забирая пакет с одеждой и деньги. Он сделал пару шагов, вернулся и забрал презерватив тоже. Вдруг Дереку и Пейдж пригодится. 

Джон так и лучился самодовольством, но Стайлз не расстраивался. Он прекрасно знал, что это выражение с лица родителя очень просто убирается с помощью щедрой порции брокколи.

Стайлз унаследовал отличные гены, поэтому он использовал самый эффективный из известных ему способов, обеспечивающий, чтобы отец съел свой ужин – он позвал маленького себя помогать на кухне.

\- Я су-шеф, пап! – не переставал повторять тот. 

Стайлз поручил ему следить за кипящими в кастрюльке овощами, и во время ужина маленький Стайлз продолжал подкладывать новые овощи на тарелку отца и следил с огромными глазами, чтобы тот съел их и похвалил его.

Это был, конечно, не самый гениальный ответ, на который был способен Стайлз, но тоже вполне приличный.

\- Тебе разве не пора бежать на _свидание_? – не выдержал Джон, когда Счепан попытался переложить ему овощи со своей тарелки. Боже. Это мог бы быть фильм «Стайлз: начало».

\- Это не свидание, - отмахнулся Стайлз, но бежать было и правда пора.

В новой одежде оказалось гораздо удобнее. Отец умудрился точно определить его размер, и было классно не подтягивать то и дело норовившие свалиться штаны. Жаль, отец не знал о существовании оборотней, и Стайлз не мог подразнить его за выбор красной толстовки.

Стайлз оделся, но поскольку до сеанса оставалось всего пятнадцать минут, до кинотеатра в самом деле пришлось бежать.

Дерек ждал его на улице, прислонившись спиной к стене здания, уже с двумя билетами в руках. Клетчатую рубашку он сменил на кожаную куртку, и теория Стайлза о том, что лишь пережившие душевную травму оборотни могли носить их, вылетела в трубу.

\- Чувак, ты лучше всех, - сообщил Стайлз, находя взглядом темные кудри Пейдж, которая разговаривала с подругами.

\- Я попросил билеты на фильм, который как-то связан с Данте, - пояснил Дерек. – Надеюсь, это тот самый.

Стайлз взглянул на билеты. На бумаге было оттиснено «Наша музыка». Пейдж упоминала именно это название.

\- Ага. Сколько я тебе должен?

\- Не парься, - отмахнулся Дерек. – Впрочем, можешь купить нам попкорн.

\- Договорились, - кивнул Стайлз, когда Пейдж пошла в сторону зала. Стайлз перепугался, что она все-таки идет на другой фильм, но она просто проводила друзей до их очереди. – Идем, пока не раскупили все тянучки.

\- Мы не можем этого допустить.

\- Ни в коем случае.

\- Разве ты можешь упустить возможность агрессивно пожевать во рту что-то длинное.

\- У меня есть что-то типа оральной фиксации, - пожал плечами Стайлз.

\- Я заметил, - кивнул Дерек, слегка покраснев. Наверное, все дело было в прохладном вечернем воздухе и отсутствии у этого Дерека растительности на лице. Теперь Стайлз понимал, почему Дерек предпочитает не бриться, раз так легко мерзнет. – Ух ты, ты даже в одежде, которая не грозится спасть с тебя в любой момент. – Дерек положил ладонь Стайлзу на поясницу, будто хотел проверить, и тепло от его прикосновения чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань.

\- Да, мой… дядя купил мне одежду по размеру.

\- И он явно не в курсе… ситуации в моей семье, - хмыкнул Дерек, поднимая руку, чтобы провести ладонью по красной ткани толстовки. – Иначе ты не был бы одет настольно иронично.

\- Да какой из тебя большой злой волк, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Ты так, щеночек.

\- Значит вот как ты думаешь?

Стайлз повернулся, чтобы сообщить Дереку, что именно он о нем думает, но Дерек снова сделал это жуткий фокус с бесшумным перемещением, так что когда Стайлз повернулся, они чуть не столкнулись носами. Стайлз вскрикнул и отшатнулся.

Дерек рассмеялся. Боже, Стайлз почти привык к этому звуку.

\- Кажется, я доказал, кто я.

\- Молчи и не мешай мне покупать вредную пищу, - отрезал Стайлз, не желая признавать поражение.

Он купил тянучки, содовую и попкорн, прослезившись разнице цен по сравнению с будущим, и принялся довольно напевать себе под нос. Он обожал ходить в кино, но у него редко бывало с кем, уж тем более с другом. Дерек же? Стайлз уже знал об этом парне столько всего, включая то, что он знал о своем Дереке, и много нового, что он узнал здесь. Их точно можно было назвать друзьями. Пусть не в будущем, но здесь и сейчас - однозначно.

Контролер проверил их билеты и пропустил в зал. Стайлз никогда не мог быстро привыкнуть к темному освещению залов, ему пришлось сощуриться, но даже это его не спасло. Он запнулся и уже почти упал, но Дерек успел поймать его за локоть.

\- Осторожно, - сказал Дерек. – Может, лучше мне понести все, что может упасть?

\- Надо же, какой обходительный, - автоматически выдал саркастическую ремарку Стайлз и затем пробормотал благодарно, - спасибо.

Глаза Дерека слабо вспыхнули в темноте. 

\- Пожалуйста. Где сядем?

Стайлз заприметил Пейдж, которая пробиралась в середину ряда.

\- В середине, - объявил Стайлз. – Двигайся, - он пихнул Дерека локтем. – Еще дальше, - Стайлз продолжал считать сидения.

\- Ладно, - медленно произнес Дерек.

\- Дальше.

\- Не могу, - будто сквозь зубы выдавил Дерек. – Здесь кто-то сидит и мешает пройти дальше.

\- Кто? – изобразил удивление Стайлз.

\- Та виолончелистка, - ответил Дерек тоном, каким мог бы сказать «та крыса».

\- Какая? – дожал Стайлз, сладко улыбаясь.

\- _Пейдж_ , - голос Дерека все еще звучал так, будто он не до конца открывал рот при разговоре.

\- О, круто, давай сядем с ней, - радостно объявил Стайлз и плюхнулся на ближайшее кресло. Он перегнулся через Дерека. – Пейдж, привет. Классно, что ты тоже здесь.

\- В зале почти все места свободные, - протянула Пейдж своим обычным монотонным и сухим голосом.

\- Классно, что мы друг друга знаем, да? – разливался соловьем Стайлз. – Огромные пустые залы вечно такие мрачные и пугающие! Теперь здесь более уютно, вам так не кажется?

\- Это странно, - одновременно произнесли Дерек и Пейдж и бросили друг на друга настороженные взгляды.

\- Смотрите, как вы сразу спелись, - торжествующе объявил Стайлз. – Ух ты. Блин. Что-то мне нехорошо. Черт. Я, пожалуй, пойду в туалет, где меня, наверное, стошнит. А потом, наверное, пойду домой. А вы наслаждайтесь фильмом!

Он поднялся и быстренько покинул зал, точно уверенный, что Дерек и Пейдж слишком офигели, чтобы как-то отреагировать.

Стайлз торопливо вышел из кинотеатра. Оказавшись на открытом воздухе, он почувствовал, что его действительно немного мутило. Стайлз постарался не думать о том, чем могли заниматься Дерек и Пейдж, сидя рядом в темном пустом зале кинотеатра, пока на экране шел показ фильма на сексуальном иностранном языке. Они оба вполне свободно владели французским: Стайлз помнил их жаркую перепалку на уроке. Да, они наверняка прекрасно разберутся, чем заняться в такой ситуации.

 _Прекрасно_ разберутся. Стайлз представил темные глаза Пейдж с расширившимися от возбуждения зрачками и покрытые румянцем щеки. Большие ладони Дерека, которыми он будет гладить ее волосы, когда они будут целоваться. Как их взаимная неприязнь выльется в страстные поцелуи и жаркие прикосновения в темном зале кинотеатра.

В животе действительно что-то неприятно скрутило, и он застонал, почувствовав тошноту.

\- Вот этот звук сейчас был не очень здоровым, - произнес Дерек, и Стайлз проглотил готовый вырваться раздраженный вздох. Он остановился, и Дерек подошел ближе.

Чтобы не врать, Стайлз просто махнул рукой, жестом указывая на свой живот.

\- Почему ты ушел? Теперь оба наши билета пропали зря.

Дерек, по-прежнему нагруженный попкорном и содовой, непонимающе посмотрел на него.

\- Я пришел в кино с другом. Моему другу стало плохо. Это каким же уродом я должен быть, чтобы бросить его добираться до дома одного?

Стайлз завис, глядя на него. Если бы он не знал, что Дереку и Пейдж было суждено влюбиться друг в друга, то решил бы, что Дерек специально все это делает. 

\- Порядочным уродом, я полагаю, - сказал он.

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Дерек. – Не самый впечатляющий конец вечера, да? И кстати, если уж речь зашла о впечатляющих концах—

-… и на этом я предлагаю сменить тему, - заявил Стайлз, возобновляя шаг. – Потому что у меня и без того маленькое чувство собственного достоинства, и меня устраивает его размер какой есть.

\- Меня мой размер тоже устраивает, - небрежно обронил Дерек.

\- О _господи_ , - простонал Стайлз, потому что этот божественный флирт тратился совершенно впустую, ведь Пейдж осталась в кинотеатре.

\- Я говорил про впечатляющий конец своей _репутации_ , - уточнил Дерек, кинув на Стайлза хитрый взгляд. – А ты о чем подумал?

\- Что ты впечатляющий _засранец_ , - мрачно отозвался Стайлз.

Дерек рассмеялся.

\- Идем, нужно доставить тебя домой.

Они дошли до дома Стилински, но не успели позвонить в дверь, как она распахнулась сама.

\- Увидел вас в окно, - объяснил Джон. Он замер в проходе, отчего Стайлз с Дереком застряли на крыльце. – Свидание закончилось раньше запланированного?

\- Я же тебе сказал, - вздохнул Стайлз, - это не—

\- Стайлз плохо себя почувствовал, - перебил Дерек. – Поэтому я проводил его до дома.

\- Ну что ж, по крайней мере, он джентльмен, - хмыкнул Джон. – Я одобряю. Этот попкорн с маслом?

\- Продавец заверил нас, что он с настоящим маслом, - прилежно ответил Дерек.

\- Отлично, - обрадовался Джон, забрал одно ведерко и исчез обратно в доме. – Идем, Стайлз. Посмотрим, что с тобой не так.

Стайлз кивнул и собрался уже было зайти в дом, но Дерек удержал его за руку.

\- Подожди, - попросил Дерек. – Одну секунду. Я собирался отдать тебе после фильма. – Он поставил напитки на крыльцо и вытащил из кармана плоскую пластиковую упаковку. – Это диск. Сборник. Там несколько композиций разных рок-групп, которые использовали при записи виолончель. Раз уж ты так любишь виолончель, я подумал…

\- Ух ты, круто, - Стайлз взял диск. Он посмотрел на него, не уверенный, как отреагировать. Друзья обычно не дарят друг другу такие подарки. Но ведь Дерек… должен был влюбиться в Пейдж. К этому времени он наверняка уже хотя бы немного запал на нее. Может, он хотел, чтобы Стайлз послушал диск и сказал, что думает? Точно. Наверно, так оно и было. – Я послушаю его и скажу, что думаю.

\- Хватит выпускать из дома теплый воздух. В качестве штрафа я забираю остальной попкорн, - заявил Джон, снова появляясь в дверях и утаскивая второе ведерко. – Прощайтесь и закрывайте дверь.

\- П—тебе нельзя столько соленого! - прокричал ему вслед Стайлз, закатив глаза. – Увидимся завтра, хорошо?

\- Завтра у нас нет общих уроков, - напомнил Дерек. – Тогда в обед? Где обычно?

\- Ага, договорились.

\- Держи, - Дерек поднял напитки и вручил Стайлзу. – Раз ты плохо себя чувствуешь, тебе нужно больше пить. – Подумав, он запихнул Стайлзу в карман и пачку тянучек. Стайлз постарался никак не реагировать на уверенное прикосновение Дерека в непосредственной близости от его промежности. Он подросток. Рукам лучше не спускаться ниже пояса. Дерек как будто не заметил его реакции и наклонился ближе. – Надеюсь, тебе скоро полегчает, - он стоял так близко, что Стайлз кожей чувствовал его дыхание. Он не смог сдержать пробравшей тело дрожи и кивнул. Дерек улыбнулся и отстранился. Засунул руки в карманы и пошел прочь.

Стайлз проводил его взглядом и ввалился внутрь, чуть не уронив напитки. Он прислонился спиной к двери, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце.

Это было нелепо. Не мог же он быть настолько расстроен из-за несработавшего плана? С другой стороны, он никогда не планировал превращать будущее в жуткую катастрофу. Стайлз заставил себе дышать ровно, после чего буквально в один прием выдул стакан содовой и сполз на пол.

\- Передай своему бойфренду мою благодарность за попкорн, - бросил Джон, направляясь из гостиной в кухню. Пару секунд спустя он выглянул обратно и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. – Ты в порядке, парень? – когда Стайлз не ответил, он добавил: - Хейл не обижал тебя? Если что у меня есть пистолет и разрешение его использовать.

\- Он меня не обижал, - ответил Стайлз. – Мне просто нужно немножко полежать на ковре и подумать о жизни.

\- Окей, - невозмутимо кивнул Джон. Этот прием ему очень поможет, когда Стайлз вступит в подростковый период жизни. – Ты главное подвинься, если кто-нибудь придет.

\- Договорились.

Ему нужен был новый план. И, возможно, хоть какая-нибудь помощь.

\- Нет, - отрезал Дитон.

Стайлз стоял, прислонившись к боковой стенке телефона-автомата, и крутил в пальцах провод, наблюдая за спешащими на третий урок учениками. У самого Стайлза дальше по расписанию была география, но он планировал прогулять. 

\- Да ладно вам! Я здесь уже четвертый день и могу исчезнуть в любой момент. Я что только не перепробовал. Но он сам постоянно мне мешает!

\- А вам не приходило в голову, что тот друг-враг, который поведал вам эту историю, мог обмануть вас? – спросил Дитон.

Стайлз задумался.

\- Возможно? Я знаю, что в некоторых местах он точно соврал.

\- Напомните, к чему вообще этот разговор?

\- Я знаю, что кое-что должно произойти. И что это касается Пейдж. Кое-что должно произойти в то время, пока в городе находятся альфы, и из-за этого глаза Дерека станут синими. Это фиксированное событие!

Дитон помолчал.

\- Синими, говорите.

\- Вам что-то об этом известно?

\- Такое случается с оборотнями, которые переживают сильные негативные эмоции, - пояснил Дитон. – Которые травмируют их душу.

\- Как убийство невинного человека.

\- Или страшная потеря.

\- А мне предстоит обеспечить ему и то и другое, - мрачно подытожил Стайлз.

\- У вас нет выбора.

\- Это так странно. В том смысле, что я помню некоторые события, - Стайлз покачал головой. – Точнее, маленький я запомнил _меня_.

\- Тогда вам не стоит сильно беспокоиться. Скорее всего, все, что вы делаете, уже произошло.

\- Значит, я могу рассказать всем об ужасной… ужасности, и ничего не изменится?

Дитон вздохнул. 

\- Вы уверены, что готовы рискнуть? Этот риск ложится на плечи любого, переместившегося во времени. Вы готовы поставить на кон свое будущее, каким оно есть сейчас? Понадеяться, что ваши действия не причинят непоправимого вреда времени? Не думаю, что вы пойдете на это, мистер Стилински.

Стайлз крепче сжал трубку. 

\- Нет. Но я не хочу нести ответственность за то, что был единственным, кто знал о грядущих ужасных событиях, и ничего не сделал, чтобы предотвратить их. 

\- Мистер Стилински. На плечи каждого, кто сталкивается с поразительным миром сверхъестественного, ложится тяжкое бремя. То, с чем нам приходится справляться, часто остается никем не замеченным. Такова цена за возможность быть частью этого мира. Но даже самые страшные испытания, самые тяжелые потери… Обычно оно того стоит.

В голосе Дитона звучал трепет, которого Стайлз не слышал в будущем. 

\- Обычно, - тихо повторил Стайлз.

\- Даже время не может ничего обещать, - грустно ответил Дитон. – Что ж, если на этом все—

\- Да, - отозвался Стайлз. – Да, - он повесил трубку и тяжело вздохнул.

В конце концов, любые его действия – это риск. Стайлз не хотел делать ставки как при игре в рулетку, но и сидеть сложа руки он тоже не мог.

Любовная история Дерека и Пейдж была самой удачной ставкой на настоящий момент. Стайлз вздохнул и пошел искать кого-нибудь, кто напишет ему пару записок. Его почерк для этой затеи был слишком узнаваем.

Когда первая часть его плана была приведена в исполнение – по записке в шкафчики Дерека и Пейдж с просьбой от тайного воздыхателя встретиться в заброшенном перегонном цехе, о котором Питер упоминал в своем рассказе – Стайлз отправился на третий урок с легким сердцем. Он даже не сильно морщился на физкультуре, где большую часть времени ему приходилось придерживать одолженные спортивные штаны и получать шарами по лицу (причем далеко не в сексуальном смысле).

В обед Стайлз привычно уже вышел с подносом к уличным столикам, когда случилось кое-что новенькое.

\- Привет, - сказала Пейдж. 

Стайлз остановился рядом с ее столом и с надеждой пристроил поднос на край.

\- Не сегодня, - отрезала Пейдж. – И не в этой жизни.

Стайлз послушно поднял поднос. Он перевел взгляд за спину Пейдж и заметил, что Дерек злобно смотрел в их сторону. 

\- Просто хотела узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь после вчерашнего. Фильм был потрясающий. Жаль, что ты его пропустил, - она глянула на обед Стайлза – вода и карри. – Судя по всему, сегодня тебе лучше.

\- Поспал, и все прошло, - неопределенно махнул рукой Стайлз. – Я тогда, наверное, пойду.

\- Верное решение, - кивнула Пейдж.

Прозвучало почти как угроза и Стайлз торопливо ретировался: если он что и знал о виолончелях, так это то, что на конце у тех был огромный шпиль.

Он понял, что его план начал работать: Дерек весь обед сидел будто в прострации, пялясь на Пейдж с нечитаемым выражением на лице. В какой-то момент к ним подсел Питер (испортив всем трапезу), и так они и просидели целый час: Дерек глазел на Пейдж, Питер отпускал пошлые комментарии о ее нежной светлой коже, а Стайлз неловко смотрел на них троих. Он старался не думать, что станут делать Пейдж и Дерек, оказавшись наедине в заброшенном цехе.

Целоваться будут, наверное, решил Стайлз. Жадно касаться друг друга. Может быть, Дерек толкнет Пейдж к стене и прижмется к ней всем телом. Дерек был в этом хорош, уж Стайлз-то знал. Он был сильным, уверенным и умел правильно зажать парня. У Стайлза на секунду все поплыло перед глазами. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь мечтал, как Дерек зажмет его, но представить, как тот толкает его к стенке с _определенным_ намерением, оказалось легко и приятно. Хорошо, что Стайлз сидел за столом, и все стратегически важные места были прикрыты.

Иметь внезапные сексуальные фантазии о ком-то, хорошо знакомом, было совершенно нормально, правда? Просто обязано было быть! Дерек из прошлого был внимателен и добр к нему, часто сидел почти неприлично близко. Естественно у Стайлза воображение разыгралось.

Боже, его жизнь – полный отстой.

\- Ничего себе, - заговорил Питер, принюхиваясь и подозрительно глядя на Стайлза. – Тебе видимо действительно нравится это карри.

\- О боже мой, - застонал Стайлз, пряча лицо в ладонях, пока Питер рядом гаденько посмеивался. – Оборотни и ваши чокнутые носы! Знай, Питер Хейл, если я недостаточно буду говорить тебе это в будущем: ты хуже всех. И среди людей и среди оборотней.

\- Ты планируешь быть здесь в будущем? - тихо спросил Дерек. Это были первые слова, с которыми он сегодня обратился напрямую к Стайлзу.

Тот удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Да. Конечно.

\- Я рад, - сказал Дерек и коснулся его руки. 

Стайлз, еще до конца не отошедший от своих внезапных фантазий, чуть не подпрыгнул. _Дерек кладет ладони ему на талию и толкает к стенке_. Аргх. Перемещение во времени повредило ему мозги. Уничтожило их.

\- Я переживал, что ты можешь скоро уехать.

\- Дерек часто задумывается о будущем, - произнес Питер, пытаясь выглядеть и звучать загадочно, но на деле скорее напоминая душевно больного.

\- Заткнись, Питер, - бросил Стайлз, отчего Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз невольно присоединился. Хотя он и ревновал. Завидовал, что это Пейдж сегодня окажется в объятиях Дерека. Боже, это было жутко ненормально.

Наверное, Стайлзу просто было одиноко. Он соскучился по Скотту. Соскучился по отцу, который знал бы, что он его отец. По Эллисон, Лидии и Айзеку, по язвительным фразочкам Коры, сухому сарказму Дерека и даже, совсем чуть-чуть, по злобным издевкам Питера. Здешний Питер старался, но получалось у него театрально и убого, Стайлзу аж смотреть было неловко. Приятно было знать, что с практикой его навыки улучшатся.

\- Я рад, что ты здесь, - сказал Дерек, и Стайлз беспомощно улыбнулся.

Он тоже был рад, что ему довелось познакомиться с таким цельным, непокалеченным жизнью Дереком. Будет тяжело расстаться с ним и вернуться обратно в будущее, к Дереку, с которым они в лучшем случае были союзниками.

Невероятно тяжело.

Утром на физике – общей у них троих – Дерек был мрачнее тучи.

Стайлз и сам находился не в лучшем расположении духа: он полночи ворочался в кровати, гадая, что произошло между Дереком и Пейдж в заброшенном цехе. В итоге Стайлз не выспался, у него раскалывалась голова и было отвратительное настроение.

Впрочем, у Дерека, если судить по выражению лица, все было еще печальнее. 

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Стайлз, садясь рядом. Черт. Он совсем забыл сделать так, чтобы Дерек оказался рядом с Пейдж. Ну что ж. Для этого был предназначен вчерашний вечер.

Во всяком случае, так было _задумано_. Стайлзу самому пока ни разу не перепадало, но он был уверен, что если ты оказался с кем-то наедине, пускай вы даже просто целовались, и все это не закончилось жертвоприношением твоей подруги, то наутро ты не должен быть _настолько_ недовольным. 

Если Пейдж, конечно, не умерла. О боже. Стайлз запаниковал и почувствовал приближение приступа, когда Дерек накрыл его руку своей и крепко сжал.

\- Успокойся, - сказал он, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы Стайлз мог сосредоточить внимание на его до одури привлекательном мальчишеском лице.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Извини.

Дерек наморщил нос и хмыкнул.

\- Не извиняйся, ты же не специально. Просто слушай мой голос и дыши. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - ответил Стайлз, пытаясь успокоиться. 

Он представил, будто чувствует сердцебиение Дерека через их соединенные руки, и это помогло. Он снова начал дышать ровно, когда в класс зашла Пейдж, с выражением лица еще более раздраженным, чем у Дерека. Она кинула на того неприязненный взгляд, и получила такой же в ответ.

\- Окей. В чем дело?

\- Ни в чем, - отрезал Дерек.

\- Слишком быстрый ответ, - нажал Стайлз. – Значит, что-то произошло. Ты не в настроении. Пейдж в отвратительном настроении. Мне кажется, эти два факта как-то связаны.

Дерек издал раздраженный звук, очень похожий на рычание.

\- Какой-то умник вчера решил пошутить и заманил нас обоих в заброшенный перегонный цех. Это был _кошмар_. Там все провоняло кровью, а она без остановки обвиняла меня в том, что это я все подстроил. Потом пришли альфы, и я едва успел увести ее.

\- Ух ты, - присвистнул Стайлз. – Я смотрю, ты вчера был ее героем.

\- Она так явно не считает. Заехала мне кулаком в плечо и унеслась к машине, во все горло выкрикивая оскорбления. Это услышали патрулирующие участок охотники, которые едва не поймали меня. Пришлось бежать обратно в город и прятаться в круглосуточной закусочной. Я не спал всю ночь. И в этом нет ничего смешного.

\- Я не смеюсь, - оправдался Стайлз. – Эта ироничная улыбка на моем лице означает, что я поражаюсь, как у тебя все вечно наперекосяк в жизни.

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Дерек, закатывая глаза, и едва заметно улыбнулся. 

Он по-прежнему был сердит, а его брови были нахмурены тем уникальным образом, когда Стайлз знал, что лучше бежать, не оглядываясь, и не попадаться ему на глаза. На таком Дереке это выражение выглядело очаровательно.

\- Хорошо, что с ней оказался именно ты, а не кто-то другой, - произнес Стайлз. – Иначе, она могла бы погибнуть там. Они оба бы погибли. Если бы это был не ты.

\- Наверно, - согласился Дерек. – Мне нравится, как ты смотришь на мир, Стайлз. Так—

\- Безнадежно романтично, я знаю, - кивнул Стайлз. – Скотт – мой лучший друг – твердит, что именно поэтому я вечно оказываюсь безответно влюблен. Я вижу симпатичную девчонку и тут же влюбляюсь, потому что она кажется мне идеальной, - Стайлз рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

Так было с Лидией, хотя его неспособность видеть ее минусы уже давно прошла. Стайлз даже считал, что уже минул ту стадию, когда все ее недостатки казались ему очаровательными.

\- Оу, - потерянно выдохнул Дерек. Когда Стайлз посмотрел на него, тот выглядел каким-то отстраненным. 

\- Слушай, ты что-то совсем плохо выглядишь. У тебя сегодня нет свободных уроков, чтобы ты мог немного поспать?

\- Нет, - ответил Дерек. – Я мог бы поспать после школы, но у меня дома вечный гам. Что поделаешь, когда такая огромная семья.

\- Может, в школе можно где-нибудь поспать после уроков? – спросил Стайлз, не желая слушать, как Дерек будет перечислять недостатки наличия большой семьи.

Не тогда, когда Дереку не так уж и долго осталось ее иметь. У Стайлза внутри снова все сжалось. Невозможность рассказать никому о трагедии была настоящей пыткой. Теперь понятно, почему в перечне возможных побочных эффектов перемещение во времени шло между свежеванием и кастрацией.

\- Может, - пожал плечами Дерек.

Стайлз по-прежнему чувствовал себя виноватым. Пытаясь придумать, как хоть немного поднять Дереку настроение, он внезапно вспомнил про диск с музыкальной подборкой и потянулся за ним в сумку.

\- Кстати, чувак, как раз собирался тебе сказать – подборка шикарная. А как ты чередуешь быстрые композиции с медленными, просто блеск.

Дерек поднял на Стайлза просветлевшее лицо.

\- Тебе понравилось?

\- Ага, - кивнул Стайлз. – Уверен, Пейдж будет в восторге.

\- О, - выдохнул Дерек, и его лицо потеряло всякое выражение, будто он закрылся от Стайлза.

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- В чем--, - начал он.

\- Да, я не сомневаюсь, что Пейдж будет в восторге, - перебил Дерек. – Надеюсь, у тебя будет возможность дать ей послушать диск.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я передал ей диск? – растерялся Стайлз. - Ну ладно, нет проблем.

\- Как тебе больше нравится, - глухо произнес Дерек и отвернулся от него, сосредоточив внимание на доске.

Стайлз по-прежнему ничего не понимал и продолжал хмуриться. Ко всему прочему у него разболелась голова, и он тяжело вздохнул. Разумеется, именно сейчас, когда Стайлз все еще хотел с ним поговорить, Дереку приспичило прикинуться прилежным учеником.

На французский Дерек не явился, хотя должен был быть на нем вместе со Стайлзом и Пейдж. Стайлз сумел уговорить ее работать в паре, и она внезапно оказалась невероятно терпеливой. Стайлз ничего не мог поделать с мыслями о том, что она была бы для Дерека идеальной парой, контрастируя с его звериной сущностью. В обед Стайлз отправился искать Дерека.

Его он не нашел, но во время последнего урока один из друзей Дерека по баскетболу передал ему записку, в которой Дерек просил его прийти в музыкальный класс после уроков.

Туда, где в это время всегда занималась Пейдж.

Стайлз едва удержался, чтобы не выбросить кулак вверх и не станцевать победный танец, потому что урок еще не закончился. Дерек наконец-то решился поговорить с Пейдж и признаться ей в своих чувствах, а Стайлз был необходим ему для моральной поддержки. 

Ну наконец-то все пошло согласно плану.

К назначенному времени он пришел в музыкальный класс, но тот оказался пуст. Пытаясь себя чем-то развлечь, Стайлз сел за фортепиано. В детстве он пару лет занимался, пока врачи не диагностировали ему синдром дефицита внимания. Он не мог сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы сыграть что-нибудь сложнее моцартовского минуэта. 

Зато его он до сих пор помнил.

\- Неплохо, - похвалила Пейдж. 

Стайлз прекратил играть, но улыбнулся, польщенный комплиментом.

\- Спасибо, - произнес он. – Готов поспорить, ты сыграла бы гораздо лучше.

\- На фортепиано ты мог бы и переплюнуть меня, - допустила Пейдж, направляясь к кофру с виолончелью, чтобы вытащить ее. Первым она вытащила смычок и нанесла на нить канифоль, которая белой пылью закружилась вокруг нее. – В твоей записке было написано, что ты хотел поговорить.

Стайлз моргнул.

\- В _моей_ записке?

Рука Пейдж на смычке замерла.

\- Боже, нет. Только не говори мне, что это опять случилось. Второй раз за одни сутки уже слишком.

Она извлекла из кармана листок бумаги, и Стайлз поспешил подойти и забрать его.

_Пейдж, привет. Могу я поговорить с тобой сегодня вечером? Музыкальный класс №4, 16.30? СС._

\- СС это ты, правильно?

\- Да, - произнес Стайлз.

Почерк был знакомым. У Стайлза все упало внутри, когда он узнал его. Тот же почерк, что и на записке, которую он получил от Дерека. На сегодняшней и на той, которую пару дней назад Стайлз нашел на стекле своей машины.

\- Их написал Дерек, - осознав, произнес Стайлз. Он оперся о подставку для нот, которая тут же опасно закачалась. Стайлз, чудом избежавший падения на пол, неодобрительно посмотрел на нее. Это точно была вина подставки. – И Дерек… не придет, - Стайлз вздохнул. – Он думает, что ты мне нравишься, ведь я постоянно говорю о тебе.

\- Правда? – спросила Пейдж, вытаскивая виолончель и подкручивая шпиль на конце. Стайлз подозрительно покосился на него. Он конечно не был остро заточен, но если ударить с достаточной силой, то травмировать можно было довольно серьезно. – Я тебе нравлюсь?

\- Конечно, - ответил Стайлз. – Ты забавная. Талантливая. Мне кажется, вы с Дереком были бы потрясающей парой.

Пейдж сузила глаза, но пока вроде не собиралась бросаться на него с криками и виолончелью наперевес. Поэтому Стайлз решил пойти ва-банк. Вряд ли ему еще представится такой шанс втюхать ей Дерека. Со всеми потрохами и хвостом в придачу. Стайлзу нужно было что-то делать со своими внутренними монологами.

\- Он прекрасно тебе подходит, - убежденно произнес Стайлз. – Знаю, на первый взгляд кажется, что он тот еще засранец, но когда узнаёшь его лучше, то оказывается, что он хороший парень. У него доброе сердце и замечательная семья. Он забавный, остроумный и невероятно ответственный. Серьезно, я только появился в городе, а он пригласил меня к себе, чтобы помочь по предметам, по которым я отставал. И проводил меня до дома, когда мне стало плохо в кинотеатре.

Пейдж саркастично рассмеялась.

\- Похоже, что это _тебе_ нравится Дерек, дорогуша.

\- Что? – уставился на нее Стайлз и потряс головой. – В смысле, конечно. Конечно, он мне нравится. Стал бы я предлагать тебе плохой товар?

\- Я имею в виду, что он нравится тебе как парень, Стайлз, - пояснила Пейдж, пристроив виолончель на коленях и раскрывая ноты на нужной странице. – И ты ему тоже нравишься. Это все заметили. Обычно он зависает с ребятами из команды и все свободное время проводит на баскетбольной площадке. Но вот появился ты, и он уже хвостом за тобой увивается.

\- Чего? – выдавил Стайлз.

\- И Дженна услышала, как вы обсуждали музыкальный диск, который он сделал для тебя. Не очень дружеский подарок, не находишь? Диск означает чувства.

\- Он сделал его для тебя—, - начал Стайлз, но затем закрыл рот. 

Дерек ни разу не говорил, что сделал его для Пейдж. Это Стайлз так решил, потому что диски делают для людей, в которых влюблены, и Дерек с Пейдж—

\- Я думала, что это при полной луне люди сходят с ума, а по новолуниям все спокойно, - задумчиво произнесла Пейдж, - но—

\- Стоп-стоп, - Стайлз выпрямился и бросился к Пейдж. – Что ты только что сказала?

\- Что по полнолуниям люди часто сходят с ума, - нахмурившись, повторила Пейдж.

\- Нет, про новолуние—

Кусочки мозаики быстро сложились у Стайлза в голове. Пускай рассказ Питера и был далек от реальности - хотя некоторые события (взгляды за обедом, встреча в перегонном цехе) действительно имели место – кое-что, скорее всего, было правдой.

\- Пейдж, это может прозвучать странно, - медленно и ровно произнес Стайлз, – но сейчас, один единственный раз, ты должна довериться словам племянника всеми уважаемого помощника шерифа. Ради меня? Пожалуйста?

\- В чем дело? – нахмурилась Пейдж.

Стайлз посмотрел на нее и постарался вложить в свои слова всю важность ситуации.

\- Я не могу это объяснить, но в школе сегодня кое-кто будет. Этот кое-кто причинит тебе вред, если ты не уйдешь. Сейчас же. Мне нужно, чтобы ты собрала свои вещи, села в машину и уехала домой. Пожалуйста.

\- Но я—

\- Ты хочешь умереть? – Стайлз глянул в окно. Стоял ноябрь, и дни были слишком коротки. На улицу уже опустились сумерки. Если Питер собирался сделать то, что Стайлз уверен он собирался сделать, альфа Эннис уже мог быть здесь. Он отчаянно взглянул на Пейдж. – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, езжай домой.

То ли Стайлзу наконец-то улыбнулась удача, то ли Пейдж действительно была такой умной, какой Стайлз ее считал, но она встала, убрала виолончель в кофр, закинула на плечо сумку и поспешила прочь из школы.

Стайлз проводил ее до дверей, выходящих на парковку, проследил, что она добралась до машины, и только после этого смог нормально вдохнуть.

Теперь она была в безопасности. Он медленно выдохнул и осознал, что ему тоже следовало сесть в машину и уехать. Но как только он сделал шаг на парковку, ему на плечо легла рука. Стайлз обернулся и увидел Дерека.

Того самого Дерека, который записал ему диск.

Дерека, которому, возможно, нравился Стайлз.

_Стайлз._

Откровенно говоря, Стайлза сложно было винить в том, что он не понял этого раньше. Дерек из будущего замечательно преуспел в наставлении ему синяков и озвучивании еще более красочных угроз.

\- Ты не предложил ей встречаться, - удивленно произнес Дерек. 

Стайлз подумал о Кейт Аржент. Представил, как она понимает, что в доме нет оборотней и, рассвирепев в своем безумии, сжигает дотла весь город, чтобы только добраться до них. Худший сценарий найдется всегда. _Всегда_. Это была единственная стабильная вещь, которую могло предложить время. Хотя лучше бы не предлагало.

\- Нужно уходить, - сказал Стайлз, чтобы не отвечать ни на один из вопросов, которые мог задать Дерек. Любой его ответ привел бы к ужасно неловким ситуациям в будущем. Если Дерек спросит его, например, нравится ли он Стайлзу, тот не был уверен, что Дерек поверил бы его ответу. В основном потому, что Стайлз и сам не представлял, как ответил бы на этот вопрос.

\- Просто скажи, - Дерек не отходил и смотрел на Стайлза. – Почему ты не признался ей?

\- Она не тот, кто мне нужен, - Стайлз выбрал безопасную правду. – Давай же, уходим.

\- Мне тоже нужна не она, - произнес Дерек. 

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - заявил он. – Ты любишь ее. В смысле, ты мог бы. Можешь. Не можешь не любить.

\- Но я ее не знаю, - растерялся Дерек. – Она мне даже не нравится.

\- Она прекрасно тебе подходит, - несчастным голосом произнес Стайлз. – Поверь мне, я знаю. Она умная, замечательная и она рядом, а я... Ну а что я? Бесполезный и… я просто случайно оказался в твоей жизни.

\- Не говори так о себе, - разозлился Дерек. Его глаза вспыхнули желтым как два маяка в сгущающихся сумерках. Он выглядел рассерженным. Такой Дерек был привычнее. – Меня бесит, когда ты принижаешь себя. Ты потрясающий. И ты мне нравишься.

\- Пожалуй, я могу быть неплохим другом, - промямлил Стайлз.

\- Нет. Пейдж правильно сказала, - Дерек сделал глубокий вздох и посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. – Ты мне _нравишься_. Очень.

Это прозвучало невероятно нежно. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, возразить, но проглотил все слова, когда Дерек качнулся вперед и поцеловал его. Стайлз вздрогнул, почувствовав горячее прикосновение губ Дерека к своим, и тот воспользовался его ступором, умело и уверенно углубляя поцелуй.

\- Стайлз, ты мне нравишься, - тихо повторил Дерек, на секунду оторвавшись от него, чтобы они оба могли перевести дыхание, и сразу возобновил поцелуй.

Он уверенно положил ладони на бедра Стайлза и прижал его к двери. Стайлз запутался, запаниковал, но в то же время ему было хорошо как никогда. Дерек целовался так, будто хотел Стайлза всего себе, навсегда и со всеми потрохами. Стайлз застонал в поцелуй, высоко и требовательно.

Возможно, прошла секунда, а возможно, вечность, когда Дерек оторвался от его губ и прижался ко лбу Стайлза своим.

\- Ты тоже любишь меня, - задыхаясь, счастливо произнес Дерек. 

Сердце Стайлза загрохотало в груди, потому что все должно было быть не так. Дерек должен был влюбиться в Пейдж, а не в Стайлза—

\- Нет, - слово выплеснулось как кислота через край.

Дерек положил ладонь ему на грудь, поверх сердца.

\- Ты лжешь, - сказал он. – Боже, ты меня с ума сводишь. Ты забавный и такой искренний. А как ты вечно спотыкаешься на ровном месте? Мне не хочется отходить от тебя ни на шаг, чтобы ты всегда был в безопасности. - Губы Дерека мягко провели линию вдоль подбородка Стайлза, целуя чуть ниже уха. – Стайлз, я тебя люблю. И чувствую, что ты меня тоже любишь.

Стайлз издал еще один бессвязный звук. В ушах стучала кровь, голова кружилась, и он беспомощно хватался за Дерека, чтобы не упасть, так как ослабевшие ноги его уже не держали. Он был не тем человеком, которому Дерек должен был сегодня признаваться в любви.

Дерек должен был влюбиться.

И сегодня Дереку должны были вырвать и растоптать его влюбленное сердце.

\- Я буду любить тебя всегда, - прошептал Дерек, касаясь губами щеки Стайлза, у которого сердце, кажется, готово было вот-вот пробить себе выход наружу.

То, что рассказал им Питер, было правдой. Но это была правда наблюдателя. Дерек все-таки потеряет этой ночью свою первую любовь.

Но это будет не Пейдж.

\- Меня это с ума сводило, - продолжал шептать Дерек, не отпуская Стайлза. – Ты все время что-то бормотал о ней.

\- Да, - произнес Стайлз. – Твой суперслух оборотня. Нам нужно… Нам действительно очень нужно убираться отсюда.

\- Ты бы его послушал, - глухо произнес чей-то голос, эхом прокатившийся по пустому коридору.

\- Кто это? – потребовал Дерек, быстро пихая Стайлза себе за спину.

Эннис выступил из тени и угрожающе улыбнулся. На его руках были когти. Дерек тоже обратился и зарычал.

\- Ты тот, который оборотень, - кивнул ему Эннис. Он перевел взгляд на Стайлза. – Значит ты тот человечек, про которого мне сказал Питер Хейл. Что скажешь, парень? Мне нужна новая бета. А ты как раз подходишь.

Дерек сделал шаг вперед и опустил подбородок, готовясь драться.

\- Сначала тебе придется пройти через меня.

\- Это можно устроить, - ухмыльнулся Эннис. – Только зачем тебе меня останавливать? Если он станет волком, вы сможете навсегда остаться вместе. Всегда хотел себе в стаю Хейла.

\- Стайлз, - произнес Дерек. – Можешь кое-что сделать для меня?

\- Бежать? – спросил Стайлз. – Бежать я могу.

\- Ага, - сказал Дерек и низко зарычал. – Сейчас!

Пускай Стайлз обычно и был не прочь поглазеть на драку двух оборотней, идиотом он не был (иначе не дожил бы до своих лет). Дерек выживет – он всегда выживает. С этой мыслью Стайлз сорвался с места и побежал изо всех сил.

В ушах набатом раздавался стук собственного сердца, пока он трясущимися руками вытаскивал ключи. Срочно смываться от опасности было не в новинку, поэтому двигатель удалось завести довольно быстро. Он выехал с парковки как раз в тот момент, когда дверь школы с грохотом распахнулась и огромная тень – Эннис – на пугающей скорости понеслась в его сторону.

Стайлз вжал педаль до упора. Он не зря месяцами колесил по городу на полной скорости, вписываясь в крутые повороты. Эннис мог хоть сто раз быть альфой, который бегает со скоростью автомобиля, но он не знал город так, как знал его Стайлз. 

В Бикон-хиллс было два места, где он мог спастись: клиника Дитона – барьер из рябинового пепла всегда выручал, и дом Хейлов. Талия была достаточна сильна, и Эннис не стал бы с ней связываться. 

Он продолжал выжимать газ, когда Эннис отрезал его от ветеринарной клиники. Значит, оставался единственный вариант: дом Хейлов.

Это было рискованно, потому что нужно было проехать через центр города, где были люди. К счастью, Эннис был так сосредоточен на погоне, что не обращал внимания на новых потенциальных жертв. Благодаря знанию города Стайлзу удалось сбросить его с хвоста, но это было ненадолго, пока он не вырулил на пустую практически заброшенную дорогу, ведущую к Хейлам.

Стайлз даже поверил, что у него получится, когда внезапно увидел впереди аварию. Несколько людей стояли около машин и спорили, кто виноват. Одного из них Стайлз узнал.

Эннис проигнорировал людей в городе, но он не пробежит мимо четырех подростков на пустой дороге. Стайлз ударил по тормозам и выскочил из джипа.

\- Стайлз, - удивилась Пейдж. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Неважно, - отрезал Стайлз. Две девушки и парень, с которыми разговаривала Пейдж, непонимающе уставились на него. 

Невооруженным взглядом было видно, что эти идиоты сами врезались в Пейдж, но сейчас было не до того. Эннис жаждал свежей крови, а они были одни в совершенной глуши.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы все быстро сели в мою машину. Здесь бегает убийца. Нам нужно добраться до безопасного места. Быстрее!

\- Поздно! - закричал парень, тыкая пальцем Стайлзу за спину. Тот резко развернулся, ожидая увидеть Энниса, но вместо него увидел то, что с новой силой пробудило в нем веру в страшную силу иронии.

\- Горный лев? – воскликнул Стайлз. – Серьезно?

\- Ты сказал, нам нужно добраться до твоей машины, - произнесла Пейдж, медленно отступая назад, ближе к Стайлзу. – Может, если мы очень медленно—

Но это бы их уже не спасло. Потому что лев был не один. Морда первого сложилась в недовольную гримасу, когда из тени выступили два его товарища.

\- Бегите! – крикнул Стайлз и развернулся, но было поздно. Он почувствовал, как мощная туша приземлилась ему на спину и сбила с ног, как острые когти вспороли толстовку и кожу спины, и это было так больно, господи, как же больно, как же нелепо было умирать вот так, на обочине дороги, от когтей долбанного горного льва. Кровь была повсюду, все лицо было в крови, он ничего не видел из-за крови в глазах, и Стайлз закричал от бессилия, царапая ногтями асфальт. Рядом кричала Пейдж, и Стайлзу даже хотелось рассмеяться от нелепости ситуации, но он все равно пытался вырваться, размахивал руками и пинался. Он подобрался, чтобы вложить все силы в последний удар—

\--и почувствовал знакомую тошноту и невесомость.

Он успел лишь подумать _заклинание?_ пока не провалился в темноту и больше уже ничего не помнил.

Стайлз сделал несколько тяжелых вдохов, но не смог открыть глаза. У него болела спина, а сам он, судя по звукам, плакал.

Да, лицо было мокрым. Он плакал. Стайлз несколько раз моргнул и застонал, когда свет больно ударил по глазам.

\- Перемещения во времени полный отстой, - произнес он. – Я умер?

\- Ты ранен, - будто издалека донесся голос Скотта. – Но жить, думаем, будешь. Что с тобой произошло?

Стайлз сумел приоткрыть глаза. Вокруг все было белое. Больница. Оу. Классно. Его любимое место.

\- Ты не поверишь, но горный лев, - Стайлз провел ладонью по лицу.

\- Боже, - рвано выдохнул рядом Джон, и Стайлз порадовался, что не успел разболтать про оборотней. Хотя перемещения во времени тот, похоже, пропустил мимо ушей. 

Стайлзу было легче от того, что отец был рядом, несмотря на то, что он чуть не проболтался.

\- Скотт, позови медсестру, скажи, что Стайлз очнулся.

\- Понял, - кивнул Скотт.

\- Подожди, - прохрипел Стайлз, предпринимая неудачные попытки приподняться на локтях. – Дерек знает, что я жив?

\- Дерек? – повторил Джон, и Стайлз поморщился. – Дерек Хейл?

Оу, точно. Непрерывное развлечение под названием «Сделай так, чтобы Дерека арестовали». Блин. Неудивительно, что в этом времени Дерек его ненавидел. Несмотря на то, что сказал ему, кажется, всего несколько минут назад. Стайлз моментально покраснел как идиот, вспомнив признание. 

\- Боже мой, снова это выражение, - вздохнул Джон. – Мне придется пройти через это с вами обоими?

\- А? – не понял Стайлз.

\- Твоему кузену он тоже нравился, - объяснил Джон, глубже опускаясь в кресло.

\- О, точно, - покивал Стайлз. – Моему классному кузену Стайлзу.

Скотт замер в дверях.

\- Скотт, - напомнил Джон. – Ты там заснул?

\- Да, Дерек знает, что ты жив, - произнес Скотт и вышел.

Джон взял его за руку, и Стайлз улыбнулся.

\- Видишь, пап, я в порядке. Просто как обычно притягиваю неприятности.

\- Неприятность по имени Дерек Хейл, - пробормотал Джон.

\- Ты хотел сказать, неприятность по имени _горный лев_ , - поправил Стайлз.

Джон угрюмо посмотрел на него, но в его глазах стояли с трудом сдерживаемые слезы. 

\- Я рад, что ты в порядке, сынок. Только больше никогда так не делай, хорошо?

\- Я постараюсь, - пообещал Стайлз.

Царапины были неглубокими, и после обеда ему разрешили сесть и нанесли мазь, которую Мелисса пообещала приходить и менять каждый день. Отцу пришлось вернуться в участок. Скотт долго ныл и стоял у матери над душой, пока та не сдалась и не разрешила-таки стае проведать Стайлза.

\- Честное слово, - пообещал Скотт, скрещивая пальцы за спиной. – Всего десять минут.  
Питер стаей не считается, объявил Скотт, и Стайлз облегченно выдохнул.

\- О боже мой, - выдохнула Лидия, бросаясь к нему. – Прости меня, я должна была заставить Айзека помыть нож. Дитон сказал, все случилось именно из-за него.

\- Да, - мрачно кивнул Айзек. – Казалось, он сразу знал, в чем дело.

\- Даааа, - медленно произнес Стайлз и поморщился. – И как это он так сразу догадался.

\- Я же говорила, что он не получит венерическое заболевание, - сказала Кора Лидии.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Эллисон.

\- Нормально, - ответил Стайлз. Он поднял взгляд и невольно сглотнул, увидев Дерека. Стайлз с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза. Для Дерека прошло почти десять лет, но для Стайлза – всего несколько часов, и _такое_ он не скоро сможет забыть. – Это был горный лев. Наверно, он и убил Пейдж. Прости.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Дерек, его голос звучал ровно. – Я нашел ее тело.

Значит, эта часть истории Питера тоже была правдой. Он обнаружил плачущего, прижимающего к себе тело Пейдж, Дерека. Вот только оплакивал он не ее. Дитон говорил, что окрасить глаза оборотня синим могла страшная потеря.

\- Прости меня, - повторил Стайлз, и ему было плевать, что рядом стояла стая, смотрящая на них в недоумении. – Я знал о пожаре, но не мог рассказать. Я хотел—

\- Все в порядке, - тем же пустым, безэмоциональным тоном перебил Дерек.

Сердце Стайлза будто треснуло посередине. Настолько сильным был контраст между этим Дереком и тем парнем из прошлого. Этот скрытный, сдержанный, взрослый Дерек _разбивал ему сердце_.

\- Стайлз, - произнес он, и Стайлз услышал отголосок того прежнего Дерека. – Я знаю, что такое перемещения во времени. Ты считаешь, я не думал об этом, после? Не надеялся вернуться и предотвратить все? Если исправить что-нибудь в прошлом, в настоящем всегда, _всегда_ станет хуже.

\- Ты был в прошлом? – дошло до Скотта. – Чувак. Как _круто_!

Стайлз оторвал взгляд от Дерека и повернулся к Скотту.

\- Да, - кивнул он. – Оказалось, я и был тем классным кузеном Стайлзом.

Скотт стал выглядеть так, будто его вот-вот разорвет.

\- Это самая крутая вещь, которую я слышал в своей жизни.

\- А то, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, но улыбка быстро сползла с его лица, и он беспомощно дернул плечом. – Я… - Стайлз оглянулся на Дерека, воздух встал в горле. _Я всегда буду любить тебя_ , - узнал много нового.

Дерек посмотрел на него в ответ и Стайлз ничего не смог с собой поделать. Его не волновало, что спустя годы Дерек мог уже ничего к нему не испытывать, главное, что он был жив, и Стайлзу нужно было прикоснуться, почувствовать собственной кожей, что тот в порядке.

Стайлз решительно выдохнул, выпутался из постели и шагнул к Дереку.

Тот поймал его в объятия, издав удивленный смешок, и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Щетина была чем-то новым, но тело Стайлза помнило это тепло, и он прижался крепче.

\- Чувак, - позвал Скотт. – Что происходит?

\- Два дня спустя мама нашла меня в том подвале, - произнес Дерек. – Глаза были синими. Я думал, ты погиб из-за меня. Потому что я был недостаточно сильным.

\- Глаза могут стать синими из-за горя, - объяснил Стайлз, сжимая его в объятиях, неуклюже и испуганно. Боль в теле стала меньше, но он не знал, забирал ли ее Дерек, или легче становилось от одного его присутствия.

\- Из-за потери, - уточнил Дерек. – Я думал, что потерял тебя.

\- Мы все так думали, - сказала Лидия. – Ужасное заклинание.

\- Они нашли столько человеческих останков, - глухо и невесело рассмеялся Дерек. – Я думал, ты мертв.

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Но когда ты в первый раз увидел нас со Скоттом в лесу, ты же не мог не задуматься—

\- У тебя был кузен с таким же именем. Все это знали. То же самое было написано в школьных документах.

\- А почему Питер решил, что твои глаза стали синими из-за Пейдж?

\- Когда ты не видел и не слышал, я постоянно говорил о ней или смотрел на нее в ужасе, потому что переживал, что тебе нужна она, а не я.

\- Оу.

\- А когда этим летом я увидел твою новую нелепую прическу—

\- _Хэй_ , - возмутился Стайлз.

\- Я начал думать, что, может быть, это действительно был ты. Наверное, я надеялся, что нет. Потому что Стайлз, который появился в моей жизни, когда я был подростком… Я ведь думал, он умер, - Дерек взял Стайлза за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза. Выражение на лице Дерека было совершенно беспомощным. И в то же время восторженным. – Но даже зная, что ты мертв, я продолжал любить тебя.

Стайлз счастливо пискнул, решив списать этот недостойный звук на действие обезболивающих.

\- Я же сказал, что всегда буду, - напомнил Дерек и помрачнел. – Если бы я знал, что ты жив, я бы дождался тебя, разумеется, я бы—

\- О боже, _нет_ , - перебил Стайлз. – Мы не можем оба быть неопытными девственниками. Я предпочитаю, чтобы ты знал, что делать, когда мы, - он замялся, - когда мы продолжим этот разговор наедине.

Дерек рассмеялся, отрывая ладонь от лица Стайлза, чтобы на секунду прикрыть свое. Стайлз уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и тоже засмеялся, чувствуя невероятное облегчение во всем теле. Дерек снова поймал его за подбородок и с надеждой заглянул в глаза. Стайлз улыбнулся, кивнул и поцеловал его, без слов отвечая на все незаданные вопросы.

Он надеялся, что Дерек услышит за его отчаянными прикосновениями ответное признание.

\- Чувак, ты целуешься с Дереком Хейлом, - на заднем плане произнес Скотт. – Ты головой ударился?

\- Было дело, - легко согласился Стайлз, прежде чем снова поцеловать Дерека. – Но я вроде как люблю его, поэтому удар головой особой роли не играет.

\- Чего, - вытаращился Скотт. – Когда это случилось?

Стайлз оторвался от губ Дерека на пару секунд:

\- Около девяти лет назад.

\- _Чего?_

\- Ну, смотря что понимать под годами, - добавил Стайлз.

Кора насмешливо хмыкнула.

\- _Чувак_ , - протянул Скотт.

\- Все, время вышло, - сообщила появившаяся в дверях Мелисса, подталкивая стоящих ближе всех Айзека и Эллисон к выходу.

\- Я так и знала, что он был твоим парнем, - торжествующе заявила Кора.

Дереку разрешили задержаться еще на минутку (спасибо Коре), и Стайлз улыбнулся без сомнения очень глупой улыбкой.

Дерек донес его до кровати, присел рядом и взял за руку.

\- Я останусь, пока ты не заснешь, - пообещал он.

\- Дольше, - попросил Стайлз. 

У него кружилась голова, и казалось, будто он способен летать. Наверняка во всем снова были виноваты злосчастные таблетки. Дело точно было именно в них. Ну, может, еще в том, что Дерек держал его за руку. 

Дерек издал смешок.

\- Мне так нравится слушать, как ты смеешься, – признался Стайлз. – Больше всего мне не хватало бы именно этого.

\- Я уже много лет почти не смеялся, - сказал Дерек, тихо, будто боялся, что Стайлз может раствориться в любой момент. – Теперь могу снова.

\- Благодаря мне, - сонно произнес Стайлз.

Дерек улыбнулся и посмотрел на него одновременно нежно и серьезно.

\- Всегда благодаря тебе.

\- Сопливый романтик.

\- Я записал тебе диск, - фыркнул Дерек. – Ты знал это с самого начала.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Все еще считаешь, что заклинание не было самой блестящей нашей идеей? – спросил Дерек.

\- Это не было самой блестящей _моей_ идеей, - сказал Стайлз, проваливаясь в сон.

Идея с заклинанием определенно была второй по гениальности. Первой была – влюбиться. Стайлз скажет ему, когда проснется. А если Дерек не станет слушать, то он запишет ему диск.

Без виолончелей.

Стайлзу вообще-то всегда было плевать на виолончели.

Он засыпал и чувствовал пальцы Дерека в своих волосах.

Дерек присмотрит за ним. Дерек, который умел улыбаться и смеяться. Дерек, который любил его.

Возможно, перемещения во времени не такой уж и полный отстой.

_fin._


End file.
